The depths of winter
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: TRAD-Quatro anos depois de deixar Howgarts, Harry vive sozinho no mundo trouxa.Ele virou suas costas para o mundo bruxo, até o dia em que Malfoy sofre um acidente de carro diante de seus olhos e termina paralisado em uma cadeira de rodas.SLASH (by Cos
1. Uma Jornada de Centenas de Milhas

**Título Original:** The Depths of Winter

**Autor: **Cosmic

**Rating: **PG-13, por palavrões, cenas sangrentas e alguns beijos.

**Avisos: **Slash

**Discraimer:** Está história se baseia nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e aos Bloomsbury, Scholastic e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Notas do Autor:** Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic. Sarah (minha querida plotbeta), Fionnabair (que me ajudou com as universidades londrinas) e as minhas três betas, anarianprincess.

**Dedicatória: **Essa história é dedicada a Laura, por ser minha amada irmãzinha de todas as formas menos de sangue, e a Jen, por ser a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter e por me manter motivada durantes todos os meses que levar a escrever isso.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter **

_Capítulo Um_

_Uma Jornada de Centenas de Milhas _

Era um lindo dia; o tipo de dia que os pássaros cantam, que o céu esta azul e todas as pessoas estão sorrindo.

Um homem de cabelos bagunçados e incríveis olhos verdes fazia seu caminho pela rua. Harry Evans, vinte e dois anos e estudante universitário, sentia-se razoavelmente feliz. Era uma quarta à tarde, o que significava que metade da semana já tinha passado – e como ele não tinha nada planejado com seus amigos e os trabalhos da faculdade já estavam feitos, ele podia gastar um tempo com si mesmo.

Primeiro, contudo, ele tinha que ir até o mercado. Ele precisava de macarrão, batatas, alguns vegetais e talvez devesse comprar um pouco de frango. Veria o que precisava quando chegasse lá. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia uma lista com as coisas que precisava comprar; anotava tudo na cabeça. Isso normalmente resultava em esquecer alguma coisa, mas ele tinha vizinhos adoráveis. Nunca seriam capazes de dizer não a ele.

Tudo isso aconteceria, se não fosse pelo ocorreu a seguir naquela rua.

Um carro desceu a rua em alta velocidade não notando – ou não se importando – que o sinal já estava mudando de verde para vermelho. Ao invés disso, voou em direção ao cruzamento em alta velocidade, onde o sinal da outra rua acabava de se tornar verde.

Neste mesmo momento, uma moto entrava no cruzamento.

A batida não pode ser evitada.

Harry viu como se fosse em câmera lenta o motorista da moto ser jogado para o lado, caindo no chão com a moto em cima dele. O motorista do carro pisou com força nos freios, mas não conseguiu parar o veiculo de ir em direção ao homem no chão.

O som de metal cortando metal era ensurdecedor.

Harry correu, suas pernas o obedecendo antes que seu cérebro tivesse tempo para dar a ordem de correr. Outras pessoas corriam para a cena também, mas Harry chegou primeiro. O motorista do carro estava saindo do veículo; era um jovem. Harry não se importou de registrar como o homem parecia; se ele estava de pé e andando, ele estaria bem. Ele estava mais preocupado com o corpo sem vida do motorista da moto.

Tentando ser gentil e rápido ao mesmo tempo, Harry e outra pessoa que tinha vindo ajudar, viraram o motociclista de barriga para cima. Harry ouviu alguém chamar uma ambulância.

O homem no chão não se movia. Harry curvou-se sobre o homem, tentando evitar tocar nele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava verificar seus ferimentos. Pensou em retirar o capacete sem tentar mover o homem. Vendo que não seria possível tirá-lo sem mover o motociclista, Harry decidiu deixar o capacete. Ao invés disso, tentou procurar pulso no pescoço do homem. Quando procurou por vários longos segundos e ainda não havia encontrado pulso, rapidamente tomou a decisão de tirar o capacete.

Sem parar para olhar para o rosto do homem, Harry se abaixou e começou a aplicar CPR **(1)**. O cara que o havia ajudado a tira a moto de cima do motorista da moto, o ajudou fazendo compressões no peito, enquanto Harry fazia respiração boca a boca.

De repente, Harry sentiu uma pequena arfada de ar quando o homem começou a respirar sozinho de novo. Na mesma hora, ouviu e viu a ambulância chegar no acidente. Ele olhou para baixo para ver o homem que havia salvado.

Sua boca abriu e seus olhos arregalaram-se enquanto Harry olhava para o homem inconsciente deitado no chão. Memórias os assaltaram, memórias de uma escola e de uma vida que era do seu passado.

O homem era Draco malfoy

Ele poderia se perguntar mais tarde porque ele havia pedido para ir com a ambulância que neste momento ia em alta velocidade para o hospital. Ele nunca teria uma boa resposta naquela hora, era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Ele sentou-se na frente do veiculo, virando-se às vezes para olhar os paramédicos lutando para manter Malfoy vivo. Ele estava um trapo; seus cabelos loiros, que era a marca da família Malfoy, estava coberto com sangue. Os paramédicos não diziam nada para ele; não tinham tempo para isso. Eles fizeram perguntas, todas sobre Malfoy. Seu nome, seu tipo sanguíneo, seu histórico médico, se tinha alguma alergia... Harry não pode responder mais que a primeira pergunta. Ele não achou apropriado dizer os paramédicos trouxas que Malfoy tinha se ferido algumas vezes enquanto jogava Quadri-.

Ele parou o pensamento antes que começasse a vir mais, recusando-se a ter outro relampejo de memórias que havia trancando em algum lugar há muito tempo atrás.

Quando eles chegaram ao caótico hospital trouxa, Harry mais uma vez foi empurrado para o lado enquanto Malfoy era levado para a cirurgia. Uma enfermeira o mostrou a sala de espera e ele se sentou. A mesma enfermeira disse a ele onde ficava a máquina de café e também disse que a polícia gostaria de falar com ele sobre o acidente. Realmente eles queriam. Uma hora depois que ele chegou no hospital, ainda meio que em estado de choque, Harry respondeu automaticamente as perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido e que o outro motorista definitivamente havia causado o acidente. Então, deu a polícia seu endereço e telefone, para que pudessem entrar em contato se precisassem. Harry retornou o adeus aos policiais e se sentou de novo, o mundo ao seu redor estava desaparecendo enquanto ele se perdia em pensamentos.

Harry levantou-se e foi em direção a maquina de café, desesperado por algo que reconhecesse, mesmo que fosse apenas uma bebida.

Há quatro horas atrás, ele tinha estado na universidade, feliz que metade da semana já havia passado; faltavam apenas quinta e sexta antes do fim de semana. Ele estava pensando em passar um tranqüilo fim-de-semana em casa, onde ele poderia continuar escrevendo seu novo livro. Ele havia escrito umas cem páginas até agora, mas ainda estava infeliz com seu progresso. Se isso não melhorasse nas próximas cinqüenta páginas, ele seria capaz de apagar tudo e começar tudo de novo. Seus musos **(2)** pareciam que não estavam com eles esses dias. Diferente de quando escreveu seu primeiro livro –.

De novo, parou os pensamentos antes que eles fossem mais além.

Agora, sentado na área de espera do hospital, esperando por uma palavra dos médicos ou das enfermeiras, se Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo na escola, iria sobreviver após um acidente tão terrível. Harry pensava se se importaria se Malfoy não sobrevivesse. Fazia quase cinco anos desde a última vez que Harry tinha visto o jovem Malfoy. Cinco anos era muito tempo para pensar, especialmente quando não tinha nada mais a fazer senão pensar no ano em que deixou Hogwarts.

Mais uma vez, parou as dolorosas lembranças de escola que ele costumava amar antes que elas pudessem machuca-lo tanto. Ele tinha se esforçado muito para pôr todos esses sentimentos de lado, para deixar que eles voltassem a tona de novo assim tão fácil.

"Sr. Evans?"

Harry levantou os olhos para ver a médica. Ela tinha 30 e poucos, seu rosto era doce e ela parecia cansada. Seus cabelos acinzentados caiam sobre seus ombros. Ela era bonita.

"Sim?"

Ela estendeu sua mão. "Eu sou a Dra. Salus. Eu sou a médica que operou o Sr. Malfoy".

"Eu sou Harry", ele disse. "Harry Evans". Os olhos dela se arregalaram em sinal de reconhecimento antes que ela voltasse a ser completamente profissional de novo. Harry se sentia um pouco estranho por estar lá, cumprimentando alguém quando a conversa logo seria sobre a vida de outra pessoa.

"Nós terminamos a operação em seu amigo", ela disse a ele e isso pareceu meio estranho a Harry chamar Malfoy de amigo.

"Ele..."

"Ele sobreviveu, sim", disse a médica. "Mas temo que ele não esteja tão bem". Quando Harry olhou para ela questionando, ela continuou. "Seu braço esquerdo está fraturado em dois lugares, e sua perna em quatro. Ele tem múltiplas contusões no tórax, mas manejadas para evitar qualquer dor nas suas duas costelas quebradas. E – sua medula espinhal também foi avariada".

As sobrancelhas de Harry enrugaram-se. "O que?". Ele sabia o que isso queria dizer, mas ele precisava ouvir isso dela para acreditar.

"A medula espinhal do Sr. Malfoy foi lesionada", ele disse de novo. "Ele está paralisado da cintura para baixo".

Harry ficou estático. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. "Ele... o que?", ele perguntou em choque.

"A medula espinhal dele foi lesionada no acidente", ela repetiu pela terceira vez. "Nós não sabemos o quanto isso o afetou, ou se isso será permanente; nós não seremos capazes de dizer isso até que os exames voltem. Nós também teremos que testa-lo quando ele acordar".

"Ele não acordou ainda?", Harry perguntou, sua voz parecia sair de um lugar muito mais longe que de sua cabeça. Sua mente estava confusa – isso não era para acontecer. Malfoy tinha que estar bem; ele sempre tinha estado depois de cada acidente e briga em que eles tinham se metido. Ele não podia estar...

"Não, ele está dormindo. Eu duvido que ele acorde ainda hoje. Você deveria voltar para casa e retornar amanhã". Ela sorriu docemente para ele. "Eu sinto muito por não ter notícias melhores".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça devagar para ela, "Não... não se preocupe quanto a isso". Um pensamento ocorreu a ele. "Eu... eu fiz CPR nele. Eu fiz..."

"Não, Sr. Evans", Dra. Salus disse. "Você não causou nenhum ferimento. Sua medula espinhal foi lesionada com o impacto, não quando você o reviveu. Você não piorou nada. Na verdade", ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, "Eu acredito que você tenha salvo a vida dele".

'_Você salvou a vida dele'. _

As palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Harry; ele já tinha as ouvido antes. Ele não respondeu a médica; ele apenas ficou lá, totalmente parado, a sentença repetindo-se em seus ouvidos de novo e de novo. As palavras se misturando com seus pensamentos anteriores – isto não devia estar acontecendo.

O biper da Dra. Salus soou. "Me dê licença", ela disse. "Eu tenho que ir. Boa noite".

"Boa noite", ele murmurou de volta. Então ela o deixou parado de pé na sala de espera com pessoas movendo-se ao redor dele, mas sentindo-se terrivelmente sozinho.

'_Você salvou a vida dele'._

Incapaz de dormir, Harry estava de volta bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Era o meio de janeiro, o sol mal tinha acabado de nascer quando Harry chegou Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo trouxa que Malfoy tinha sido internado. Ele não tinha idéia porque havia voltado, mas uma parte de si dizia que era hora de terminar qualquer rixa que existisse entre ele e Malfoy. Isso devia ter sido feito a muito tempo atrás, mas eles não tinham tido uma chance. Pelo menos era isso que Harry dizia a si mesmo enquanto se dirigia até as escadas da entrada do hospital.

Harry imaginava onde Malfoy tinha estado naqueles últimos cinco anos. Ele não tinha aparecido quando seus pais foram sentenciados à perpétua em Azkaban, a prisão bruxa. Claro que Azkaban pertencia às coisas que Harry se recusava a pensar, então ele interrompeu esses pensamentos antes que eles trouxessem mais lembranças.

Harry caminhou até o balcão. "Oi", ele disse com o melhor sorriso que ele conseguia. "Eu estou procurando por Draco malfoy".

A enfermeira que estava escrevendo em alguns papéis, o olhou. "Espere um momento", ela disse e se virou para o computador. Então, ela se virou devagarzinho, o encarando e então voltou para o computador mais uma vez. "Apenas um segundo", ela disse. Desta vez suas palavras foram murmuradas e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas.

Harry continuava a sorrir e deu um aceno com a cabeça. Ele estava acostumado àquele tratamento, embora sempre o fizesse sentir um pouco estúpido. Ele tinha uma boa aparência – de acordo com os outros, é claro - e sua foto havia saído no jornal algumas vezes. Pessoas gostavam de celebridades.

"Ele está no quarto 256", ela disse depois de menos de um minuto, "mas nossa hora de visita ainda não–".

"Eu serei rápido, eu prometo", Harry disse e ofereceu a ela outro sorriso.

"Oh", ela disse corando levemente. "Tudo bem. É no final do corredor, a sua esquerda. Mas seja silencioso para não perturbá-lo – ele acabou de passar por um terrível acidente".

"Eu sei e não vou perturbá-lo", Harry disse e saiu, a enfermeira continuava olhando-o.

Os corredores estavam repletos de equipamentos e macas, mas vazio de pessoas. Ele passou por uma ou duas enfermeiras, e um médico que lhe disse bom dia, mas durante o resto do tempo que caminhou por aquele corredor, ele estava sozinho.

248, 250, 252... Lá estava o quarto que ele procurava. Tinha janelas que davam para o corredor, mas as persianas estavam fechadas, então Harry não podia ver dentro do quarto. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido por alguma razão inexplicável, quando ele moveu sua mão para abrir a porta. Ele pensou no que ele estava esperando para entrar, então, ele girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu sem som.

Lá, no meio do pequeno quarto com janelas em ambos os lados – uma que Harry havia visto do corredor e outra do outro lado, de onde podia ser vista a rua embaixo e o céu avermelhado -, estava deitado Draco Malfoy.

'Você salvou a vida dele'

O lado esquerdo do rosto dele estava coberto com gazes brancas. À parte envolta das gazes estava arroxeada e não parecia nada bem. Bandagens cobriam várias partes de seu corpo e seu braço e perna esquerda estavam engessados. O rosto de Malfoy parecia que estava mais pálido do que Harry se lembrava, mas isso poderia ser sua confusa memória brincando com ele, ou possivelmente era só a luz do quarto. Ao redor do corpo de Malfoy tinha umas estruturas **(3)**, ligadas ao loiro em vários lugares. Harry imaginou que devia ser aquilo que impedia que Malfoy se movesse, o que poderia piorar a situação de sua medula espinhal.

O corpo de Malfoy também estava ligado a vários aparelhos – para pulso, pressão do sangue e outros que Harry não conhecia. Eles enchiam o quarto com barulhos de bipes, que logo foram colocados de lado na mente de Harry.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele havia ficado lá, apenas encarando a figura que um dia havia sido seu inimigo na escola. O Draco Malfoy de antes, para Harry, não era nada mais que um moleque mimado, alto, orgulhoso e totalmente irritante que havia perturbado Harry durante seis anos e meio.

É claro, que isso não era completamente verdadeiro, pois apesar de tudo, Harry respondia as perturbações de Malfoy. Então a culpa não poderia ser _inteiramente_ posta no loiro, embora sentisse que isso seria muito justo. Ele quase sorriu quando essas lembranças vieram, mas então se lembrou que não queria pensar nessas coisas, e mais uma vez fechou a porta dessa parte de seu cérebro.

O loiro em questão, de repente, emitiu um curto e doloroso suspiro.

Um pânico repentino começou a crescer em Harry, mas seus membros não respondiam. Ao invés de correr para fora de lá, o que foi o primeiro impulso de Harry, ele permanecia parado, grudado ao chão enquanto Malfoy acordava na sua frente.

Seus olhos começaram a se agitar quando Harry se lembrou com quem estava lidando.

Draco Malfoy.

Seu inimigo da escola, que havia odiado Hermione por não ser puro-sangue e desprezava Rony por ele ser pobre.

Malfoy piscou para ele, os orbes cinzas tentando focar o mundo ao seu redor. Ele olhava com os olhos meios confusos para Harry, tentando fazer com que seus olhos funcionassem direito, sua mente estava confusa. Harry podia ver e ler a expressão confusa claramente como se fosse um livro, algo totalmente diferente do antigo Malfoy.

"Eu conheço você?", ele perguntou, parecendo que queria inclinar a cabeça para o lado, mas incapaz de faze-lo por causa da estrutura que o mantinha imóvel. Sua voz era rouca, como de alguém que não a usava a muito tempo. Ele também parecia cansado.

Harry sorriu e ele podia sentir o quanto forçado e não-natural isso parecia. "Sim, Malfoy, você me conhece", ele disse.

A boca de Malfoy caiu. "Potter?", sua voz era uma mistura de espanto e repugnância.

Harry deu os ombros. "Bem, é Evans agora, mas sim, este seria eu".

"Sem cicatriz e com novos óculos **(4)**. Maravilhoso. Que merda você está fazendo aqui?"

Julgando pelo tom da voz do Malfoy, eles bem que poderiam estar falando sobre o tempo.

"Eu... hum", Harry disse e amaldiçoou sua eloqüência. Contanto que ele estivesse sozinho com seu notebook ou uma caneta, ele podia 'fazer coisas com as palavras que nunca tinha visto antes' - como Srta. Pally Devan, sua agente, disse uma vez para ele. Encarando seu inimigo da escola de seus anos adolescentes, entretanto, ele estava, obviamente, como um gago idiota .

"Então? Você vai me dizer?"

Quando Malfoy ainda não conseguia soar rude, harry de repente percebeu que ele ainda estava sob drogas pesadas. Ele provavelmente não conseguia ser desagradável no momento. Se alguém tivesse dito a Harry quando ele estava na escola que viria o dia que Malfoy não soaria desagradável, ele provavelmente diria para essa pessoa ir ao St. Mu-.

Mais uma vez, ele se forçou a esquecer esses pensamentos.

"Você esteve em um acidente", Harry finalmente encontrara as palavras. "Eu estava lá. Eu meio que– vim com a ambulância – para o hospital". As últimas palavras saíram resmungadas, perto da incoerência.

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy franziram levemente. "Eu estava andando de moto", ele disse, franzindo ainda mais. Ele levantou o olhar, embora esse movimento fosse pequeno, era o máximo que a estrutura permitia. "Então você veio zombar de mim?"

"Eu- o que? Não, eu não vim para isso. Você esteve em um acidente e eu apenas... eu queria ver se você estava bem", Harry terminou fracamente. A verdade era que ele ainda não imaginava porque ele havia voltado.

"Você queria _'ver se eu estava bem'_?". Desta vez Malfoy conseguiu ser um pouco rude, embora Harry pudesse ver cansaço também. "Seu inimigo... Você queria ver seu estava bem. Você entende porque eu acho um pouco... difícil de acreditar".

Harry encarou raivosamente o loiro. "Que seja. Eu não me importo".

"Agora, sim, _isto_ eu reconheço, não-se-importa", o olhar de ferro de Malfoy encontrou-se com o de Harry. "Então, agora que você já terminou, saía daqui".

"O que?", Harry perguntou debilmente, o olhar furioso rapidamente desapareceu.

"Você me ouviu. Você veio, viu que eu estou _'bem'_ e agora você pode ir à merda, mas que que seja bem longe daqui", o olhar de Malfoy era duro, sua mandíbula estava trincada. "Saia!"

Harry suspirou levemente. "Malfoy, eu-".

"SAIA!", Malfoy ainda não conseguia gritar, mas sua voz definitivamente havia aumentado.

Harry não tentou de novo; ele se virou e saiu.

Ele passou a tarde andando sem rumo pela cidade. Ele não conseguia ir para as aulas. Ele deveria ir mas não conseguia ficar sentado assistindo tediosas aulas quando seu mundo tinha acabado, mais uma vez, de Ter virado de pernas pro ar. O retorno involuntário de Malfoy em sua vida havia trazido de volta memórias que ele gostaria de esquecer. Ele não _queria_ se lembrar. Ele virou as costas para o mundo bruxo por uma razão, uma boa razão, e que havia retornado tão poderosamente-.

Ele empurrou esses pensamentos para longe, tentando dizer a si mesmo que ele não precisava trazê-los de volta, não realmente. Ele ainda poderia virar as costas para Malfoy, e para aquela vida.

Harry andou até o seu caffé favorito, Casa do Expresso **(5)**, e pediu um café latte **(6)**. Percebendo que não havia comido durante o dia inteiro – ele parecia ter esquecido seu café da manhã e seu almoço havia sido uma maçã -, ele também pediu um bolinho salgado com manteiga e queijo. Ainda com esses pensamentos maquinando em sua cabeça, ele pagou a garota atrás do balcão e fez seu caminho até uma mesa perto da janela. O sol da tarde estava colorindo o céu com uma cor de laranja, mas Harry mau notou.

_'Você salvou a vida dele' _

Dentre todos os outros pensamentos que enchiam seu cérebro, aquela sentença permanecia perfeitamente clara. Duas vozes repetiam as mesmas palavras; uma era da médica,a outra era – uma voz do seu passado, uma voz que deveria esquecer. Ele não queria se lembrar; isso só traria de volta o seu fracasso.

Então ele ficou lá sentado e encarando o céu até que escurecesse, quando a garota de trás do balcão veio dizer que eles já estavam fechando. A garota magrinha, com dezoito anos ou menos, esperou ao lado dele até que pusesse sua jaqueta.

"Desculpa", Harry murmurou quando ele notou que o resto da loja estava vazio.

"Não se preocupe". A garota sorriu amavelmente para ele. Ela estava tirando a xícara e o prato quando se virou para ele e perguntou, "O senhor não gostou do café?"

"O que?", Harry perguntou distraído.

"Sua xícara continua cheia", ela disse, seu tom ainda muito amável. Ela parecia curiosa.

"Eu- Eu acho que não estava com vontade de tomar".

Ela sorriu para ele. "Boa noite, senhor", ela disse quando ele empurrava as portas para sair.

"Boa... boa noite", Harry disse.

A manhã chegou e Harry foi para sua aula. Ele já havia perdido todo o dia de ontem; ele não poderia perder outro dia assim. Quando sua última aula terminou às três da tarde, agradeceu ao deus que estivesse encarregado do mundo que fez daquele dia uma professores fizeram várias perguntas a ele e ele não soube responder nenhuma, já que seus pensamentos estavam em um lugar totalmente diferente.

Por mais que tentasse fazer os pensamentos irem embora, eles continuavam a invadir sua mente. Na realidade, quanto mais força ele fazia para que eles fossem embora, mas pesadas vinham as memórias que o arrastava. Como uma onde de maré, eles apenas ficavam mais fortes, destruindo todos os muros que ele tão cuidadosamente havia construído ao redor de si mesmo.

"Harry!", o grito fez com que Harry parasse para procurar quem queria sua atenção. Ele se virou e encontrou-se de cara com uma jovem com cabelos longos e escuros.

"Oi, Myra", Harry disse, tentando passar algum entusiasmo em suas palavras. O encontro com sua amiga não havia conseguido impedir que um pensamento entrasse em sua cabeça:

_Todos eles morrem..._

Myra o observou, franzindo a testa. "Você não parece nada feliz", ela disse.

"Eu só – algo aconteceu noutro dia", Harry disse. "Eu apenas – Eu não sei..."

"Você não quer falar sobre isso?", Myra disse enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

Harry olhou tristemente para ela, imaginando como ela reagiria se ele contasse sobre o mundo que ele já havia pertencido. A parte lógica de seu cérebro dizia que ela ficaria assustada, revoltada com a menção de algo tão... não-natural. Uma voz veio a ela; a voz de seu tio Valter, dizendo que ele era uma aberração. Ele olhou nos olhos castanhos de Myra. "Desculpa", ele disse, sua voz menos que um sussurrar. "Eu não posso".

Ele começou a se virar para ir embora, mas Myra agarrou a manga de sua camisa. Sendo vários centímetros menor do que ele, ela tinha que olhar para cima para encara-lo. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou de novo com uma expressão pensativa.

"Eu estou aqui", ela disse. "Se você precisar de mim, eu estou aqui".

Ele tentou sorrir, mas sentiu que não iria conseguir fazer isso. "Obrigado", ele disse e foi embora, deixando ela para trás.

Naquela tarde, Harry permaneceu sentado meditando em sua casa. Ele não sabia o que fazer – quis bloquear todas as lembranças de seu passado e nunca ter que lidar com elas outra vez, mas para qualquer lugar que olhasse, de repente, parecia ligado ao seu passado de alguma forma, apesar de seus esforços de comprar tudo novo quando tinha deixado sua antiga vida para trás.

Ou, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo, quando havia fugido de seu passado

Finalmente, quando começou a perturbar a si mesmo, levantou-se e pegou seu casaco. Tomado por uma repentina vontade de fazer alguma coisa, pegou suas chaves e saiu do apartamento. Quase correndo ao descer as escadas, ele deixou o prédio imediatamente. A calçada em frente ao seu prédio, como sempre, estava cheia de pessoas, já que ele vivia em uma parte movimentada da área trouxa de Londres. As pessoas não prestaram nenhuma atenção nele enquanto ele descia a rua apressado, com seu destino claro em sua mente: o hospital, mais precisamente, a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva.

O hospital estava fervilhando de pessoas, igual da última vez que Harry tinha estado lá. Enfermeiras e médicos, todos vestidos com seus uniformes verdes e brancos, e pacientes sobre as camas, alguns inconscientes e outros chorando, e finalmente os parentes e amigos, todos ansiosos e cansados. Harry não se encaixava em nenhum grupo; ele não era um membro do grupo de médicos, ele não era um paciente – agradecidamente – e ele não poderia se considerar um amigo ou parente de Malfoy.

"Uh, oi", ele disse a enfermeira na recepção. "Eu estou procurando por Draco Malfoy".

"Você é o que dele?", o homem perguntou, claramente estressado.

"Amigo", Harry disse apesar de seus pensamentos anteriores.

"Ele foi removido para o terceiro andar, quarto 317", o homem disse. "A hora de visita é até as cinco. Próximo?"

Harry foi empurrado para o lado. Mas não ligou; ele fez seu caminho até as escadas. Chegou ao terceiro andar levemente sem fôlego, e prometeu a si mesmo que iria começar a se exercitar de novo. Tudo o que tinha feito ultimamente era ir e voltar da universidade.

Ele percebeu o quão eram inapropriados esses pensamentos naquela hora, quando ele se lembrou quem ele estava indo visitar e por que.

O terceiro andar era muito mais calmo que o primeiro. Harry percebeu que aquela ala do hospital era para as pessoas que possuíam ferimento e doenças que precisavam ser tratadas a longo prazo. A ala estava quieta, embora não quieta demais. O ambiente daquela ala era mais parecido com de uma casa, com fotos, pinturas e desenhos pendurados nas paredes, uma sala enorme com sofás, uma TV, um som, e uma quantidade razoável de vídeos e Cds. Um homem com seus quarenta anos estava em sua cadeira de rodas assistindo TV com interesse, não olhando para Harry quando este passou por ele.

Aqueles quartos também tinham janelas para o corredor, embora quase todas estivessem com as cortinas fechadas. Harry entendia que esses pacientes precisavam de alguma privacidade. Ele sabia que não havia muita privacidade para eles quando esses pacientes precisavam de alguém que os ajudassem a se levantar, ir ao banheiro e algumas vezes até para fazer sua necessidades.

O quarto 317 era quase no fim do corredor. Harry passou por uma sala onde duas enfermeiras bebiam chá e discutiam alguma coisa em voz baixa.

Do lado de fora do quarto 317, parou e respirou fundo. As cortinas do quarto estavam fechadas; Harry não estava surpreso. Malfoy sempre tinha sido umas pessoas que exigia que respeitassem sua privacidade. Harry notou sua mão estava tremendo quando ele a levantou e bateu na porta. Borboletas flutuavam – não, elefantes corriam – nervosamente em seu estômago; este era Malfoy, seu inimigo de escola, uma pessoa com quem ele não se importava e não temia.

Uma voz em sua cabeça o lembrou que da última vez que Harry tinha visto Malfoy, ele tinha gritado para que saísse de lá.

Ele percebeu que não tinha ninguém que respondesse a sua batida na porta. Decido a entrar, dizendo a si mesmo que Malfoy não poderia fazer nada com ele – a não ser gritar – ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Malfoy estava dormindo. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas no quarto, mas Harry logo percebeu que estavam vindo da TV que mostrava algum reality show idiota e não alguém visitando o paciente loiro. Atrevendo-se a dar um passo para dentro do quarto, Harry reparou na aparência de Malfoy. Ele parecia pálido, muito pálido para ser considerado saudável. Os machucados em volta da gaze sobre o rosto de Malfoy tinham suavizado suas cores, mas ainda fazia um tremendo contraste com a cor de sua pele. A estrutura que o segurava, não o surpreendendo, ainda estava lá, imobilizando sua cabeça e o resto de seu corpo, impedindo que ele fizesse qualquer movimento. Ele estava coberto até sua cintura, seu braço esquerdo engessado pousado em seu estômago.

Fechando a distância até a cama, Harry esticou a mão para alcançar a controle remoto da TV, para que pudesse desliga-la.

Harry de repente sentiu seu pulso agarrado pela mão de Malfoy e seu olhar duro sobre ele.

"Eu não te disse para você me deixar sozinho?", ele disse, sua voz baixa e mortal.

Harry encarou Malfoy, fingindo não notar o olhar quer lhe era dirigido. "Não, dá última vez você me disse para ir embora", ele disse, sabendo que o tom calmo de sua voz deixaria Malfoy maluco.

"Então, eu irei dizer outra vez, sai-".

"Malfoy, pare com isso", Harry disse cansado. "Nós não estamos na – nós não estamos mais na escola. Eu vivo no mundo trouxa e você está em um hospital trouxa, paralisado da cintura para baixo. Eu estar aqui deveria ser o menor dos problemas".

Malfoy abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes rapidamente. Harry se divertiu quando percebeu que Malfoy estava sem palavras. Ele de repente percebeu que desde que ele havia decidido vir ao hospital, ver o Malfoy, suas lembranças do passado haviam o deixado em paz. Temendo perder esse alívio, Harry voltou suas atenções para o loiro na sua frente. Outro homem parecia furioso mais uma vez.

"Eu não sei como você soube da extensão dos meus ferimentos", ele disse, sua compostura extremamente rude estava de volta, "mas confie em mim quando digo que não queria que você soubesse. Agora, saia daqui ou eu chamarei a enfermeira".

Harry revirou os olhos e puxou seu braço do aperto de Malfoy. Ao fazer isso, notou um pequeno flash de dor no rosto de Malfoy e lembrou a si mesmo que deveria ser mais cuidadoso com o loiro. Mesmo que Malfoy não quisesse admitir, ele tinha realmente se machucado no acidente. Uma parte de Harry se perguntava por quê ele se importava; Harry disse para aquela parte que não importava quem fosse; ele não iria machucar uma pessoa que tivesse passado por um acidente daquele tipo.

Ele se virou para desligar a irritante TV. Mesmo estando de costas, ele sabia que Malfoy observava cada movimento seu.

"Alguém sabe que você está aqui?", ele perguntou finalmente, se virando para Malfoy.

Malfoy parecia debater consigo se deveria responder ou não a pergunta. Quando já tinha passado meio minuto, Harry exclamou, "Oh, deixa disso, Malfoy! É realmente _tão_ ruim que eu esteja aqui? Que eu saiba?"

Os olhos de Malfoy se encheram com a familiar raiva de anos atrás. "Saia daqui!", ele disse em um silvo.

"Essa é a única coisa que você consegue dizer?", Harry perguntou, aborrecimento crescendo dentro dele. "_'Saia daqui'_? Você não mudou em nada? Você é o mesmo moleque mimado que eu conheci há anos atrás?"

Malfoy parecia que queria se mover e sua raiva só aumentou quando ele percebeu que a estrutura ao seu redor o impedia de fazer isso. O fato que a estrutura o mantinha vivo não importava; ele não queria mas nada que não fosse meter um soco na cara de Harry; Harry podia ver isso, estava claramente escrita no rosto de Malfoy.

"Saia daqui!", Malfoy gritou de novo. "Saia daqui, saia daqui, saia daqui!"

Sua expressão suavizou quando Harry se virou e deixou o quarto, deixando a porta bater atrás dele.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora!**

Oi, pessoas!

Sei que faz um tempinho que não atualizo, mas juro que isso vai mudar.

As minhas provas acabaram e agora tenho um pouco mais de tempo livre par vocês! LOL!

Eu fiquei muito feliz quando a Cosmic, a autora dessa fic, me deu permissão para faze-la. Thank you so much for this, Cosmic! E também quero agradecer a Kirina Li, por te me dado permissão para continuar um trabalho que ela havia começado, mas por problemas não tinha conseguido continuar. Obrigado, Kirina!

Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar essa fic, e talvez alguns de vocês irão se lembrar dela. E espero receber o mesmo apoio que recebo nas minhas outras traduções.

E fiquem tranqüilo que até a semana que vem, eu atualizarei todas as outras minhas fics.

E como eu sempre digo, se vocês acharem algum erro, me avisem.

**PS:**

**(1) – **CPR é a ressuscitação, que é feita com respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca.

**(2)** – Musos/musas inspiradoras dos artistas.

**(3)** – Eu não sei se vocês já viram, mas quando a pessoa sofre um traumatismo assim, ele fica preso em uma estrutura, para ficar imóvel e não piorar os ferimentos.

**(4)** – Tipo, o Malfoy realmente reparava no Harry. Como ele saberia que ele estava de óculo novos?

**(5) – **Esse é o nome do caffé. Eu ia deixar no original, mas a Baby Potter disse que ficaria melhor se eu traduzisse. Como o cliente sempre tem a razão... hahahaha.

**(6)** - Preferi deixar o latte no original.

E por hoje é só pessoal,

Fico por aqui...

Beijos

**27.11.2010 - Capitulo Repostado com correções**


	2. Recordação

**Título Original:** The Depths of Winter

**Autor: **Cosmic

**Rating: **PG-13, por palavrões, cenas sangrentas e alguns beijos.

**Avisos: **Slash

**Discraimer:** Está história se baseia nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e aos Bloomsbury, Scholastic e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Notas do Autor:** Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic. Sarah (minha querida plotbeta), Fionnabair (que me ajudou com as universidades londrinas) e as minhas três betas, anarianprincess.

Dedicatória: Essa história é dedicada a Laura, por ser minha amada irmãzinha de todas as formas menos de sangue, e a Jen, por ser a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter e por me manter motivada durantes todos os meses que levar a escrever isso.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

**Capítulo 02**

**Recordação**

Sábado amanheceu claro e limpo. A primavera começa a aparecer, trazendo consigo bebês pássaros implorando a suas mães por comida, insetos voltando de onde estavam após o inverno, e uma quantidade absurda de pessoas felizes. O sol parecia ter afetado suas cabeças; para qualquer lugar que ele olhava, as pessoas estavam sorrindo, falando, andando pelas ruas alegres. Os cafés estavam lotados com pessoas que compravam seus cafés para irem sentar no parque onde eles ficariam por horas, continuando a sorrir, falar e aproveitar a vida.

A primavera também é a estação do amor, ou pelo menos era isso que as revistas diziam. Talvez fosse por isso que Harry se sentia completamente sozinho enquanto descia a rua com sacolas de compras, observando os casais se beijando e se abraçando pelas praças e ruas.

Fazia quase uma semana desde o acidente do Malfoy. Fazia uma semana que Harry tinha estado no hospital pela última vez, quando Malfoy havia lhe gritado_'vai embora!_'outra vez. Ele não havia voltado desde então. Ele disse a si mesmo que não havia voltado porque isso não traria nenhum bem, especialmente a Malfoy, que corria o perigo de fazer seus ferimentos piorarem se ele não se mantivesse quieto.

Mas a voz zombeteira em sua cabeça lhe dizia outra história. Dizia-lhe que ele era fraco, que estava assustado. Harry não queria acreditar nisso, embora que no fundo soubesse que isso era verdade.

Desde o dia em que esteve no hospital, ele tinha conseguido bloquear todos esses pensamentos não desejados de sua mente. Como quando ele deixou _aquele mundo_, ele firmemente fechou a porta e se recusou a pensar sobre aquilo. Ele continuou com a vida que ele tinha até aquele momento; ele passou os fins de semana no computador, tentando escrever algumas sentenças para seu novo livro – uma tentativa em que ele falhou miseravelmente – e durante a semana, ele ia **às** aulas. Ele se enterrou em trabalhos da faculdade e evitou seus amigos. Myra o observava **à** distância, ele sabia, tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido de errado. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais curiosa – e irritada – pelo o que estava acontecendo, igual ao seu outro amigo, Darius Alden.

"Você sabe que não pode se esconder de nós", Darius lhe disse no dia anterior. "Amigos existem por uma razão. E a razão não é se '_esconder toda vez que você tem um problema'_. Embora, eu admita que você parece ter entendido a definição errada".

"Olha, eu sinto muito", Harry disse. "Eu apenas... é complicado e levaria muito tempo para explicar. Apenas deixe isso quieto", ele disse enquanto chutava uma pedra no chão.

Darius, um jovem bem apessoado – e saudável – com cabelos negros ondulados e corpo másculo, lhe respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. Essa expressão lembrava muito Harry de –.

"Muito Complicado?", ele disse. "Então estou certo ao pensar que o que está acontecendo tem a ver com seu passado misterioso, não é?"

Harry deu os ombros, sabendo que não adiantaria negar. Ele nunca tinha sido um bom mentiroso.

Ainda com uma sobrancelha levantada, Darius disse, "E você ainda acha uma boa idéia não nos contar sobre isso?"

Frustrado, Harry disse. "Não! Não é isso... eu não posso contar. Vocês não entenderiam".

"Me dê uma chance de entender".

"Não. Não agora. Eu... Eu tenho que resolver isso sozinho primeiro", Harry disse, a última parte disse em um suspiro. Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Darius. "Eu contarei a você quando eu entender isso, ok?"

Darius suspirou dramaticamente, jogando as mãos no ar. "Ótimo", ele disse. Então ele lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso. "Agora, você acha que Myra seria tão gentil a ponto de me emprestar **as **anotações dela? Eu realmente não tive tempo de escrever nada ontem à noite".

"E o que você fez ao invés de seu trabalho?", Harry perguntou com um balançar de cabeça, já sabendo a resposta. Ele não conhecia Darius há três anos à toa. E ele era mais que agradecido pela mudança de assunto. "Ou melhor, quem?"

"Uma coisinha linda chamada Blossom. Que nome perfeito para ela – ela era uma linda florzinha", Darius sorria com a memória da noite passada.

"Quantos anos ela tinha? E onde você a encontrou?", Harry perguntou. Ela não tinha certeza se realmente queria saber, mas mesmo assim ele perguntou. Ouvir Darius falando era meio que ler sobre a vida de celebridades; diversão, mas não exatamente interessante e definitivamente não era algo que Harry poderia relatar.

"Dezenove", Darius disse. "Ela é de Cambridge e está planejando se mudar para cá".

"Quando ela decidiu isso?", Harry perguntou secamente. "Ontem?"

"Não", Darius disse, fingindo-se afrontado. "Ela estava aqui procurando um apartamento".

"Oh, e eu tenho certeza que vocês a levou nos lugares mais finos de Londres, certo? Especialmente as mais finas camas?"

"Não, não, não fale assim", Darius disse, encarando Harry de forma brincalhona.

"Mas é verdade", Harry disse. "Não é?"

Darius sorriu abertamente. "Ela é maravilhosa", ele disse alegremente.

"Eu tenho certeza disso", Harry disse, com outro rodar de olhos. Cada uma das conquistas de Darius era '_maravilhosa'_. Harry sabia que a garota seria história em poucas semanas, pelo menos todas as outras foram. Darius não era do tipo que permanecia com alguém durante muito tempo, muito menos com alguma linda loira (de alguma forma, Harry _sabia_ que a garota era loira) chamada Blossom. "Nós temos que ir", Harry disse. "A aula está começando".

Darius rolou os olhos. "Tudo bem, eu estou indo", ele disse. "Você sabe, você nunca me disse se você acha que Myra ira me emprestar as anotações dela ou não...".

Agora era sábado e Harry destrancou seu apartamento e entrou, com os braços cheios de sacolas de compras. Seu apartamento estava uma bagunça: ele não tinha se preocupado em limpá-lo na semana passada. Sua mente tinha estado muito longe, longe mesmo. Ele olhou de soslaio para o relógio - um relógio trouxa, é claro – e antes que ele tivesse tempo de bloquear, um pensamento não desejado veio **à** sua mente:

'_A hora de visita é até as cinco'_.

Ele balançou a cabeça para limpar esse pensamento, não querendo pensar sobre isso, sobre ele. Malfoy significava problemas em enormes letras em negrito. Harry não deveria visitá-lo de novo, porque, de alguma maneira, ele sabia que se fosse mais uma vez, ele não seria capaz de virar suas costas para ele mais uma vez.

Como se ele tivesse conseguido virar suas costas para ele antes, disse a voz em sua cabeça e Harry resmungou baixinho. Ele já havia ido duas vezes ao hospital. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de ele ter feito isso, especialmente na segunda vez, mas mesmo assim ele havia ido. Ele era o 'cara legal', o 'herói'. Ele precisava saber que a pessoa que ele havia salvo estava bem, mesmo que essa pessoa tenha sido seu – ex? – inimigo. Harry não conseguia afirmar que o jovem raivoso que se encontrava em uma cama no hospital tenha sido o mesmo garoto com quem ele brigava na escola e que dizia que-.

Harry interrompeu essa corrente de pensamento abruptamente. Coisas haviam acontecido; coisas as quais ninguém poderia ter passado e saído ilesa.

Antes que ele percebesse, ele havia saído outra vez, descendo a rua em direção ao hospital.

**xxxxxxx**

A ala estava um pouco mais agitada dessa vez quando Harry entrou. Na sala grande com os sofás estava uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira de rodas, com uma criança em seu colo e um homem que Harry presumiu que deveria ser o marido, sentado do lado dela. Vários quartos tinham suas persianas abertas dessa vez e Harry pode ver várias famílias e amigos sorridentes cercando os pacientes em suas camas. Ele sabia que sua visita a Malfoy não seria nada parecida com aquilo.

Ele bateu na porta, dessa vez sem estar tremendo. Ele não sabia o que esperar dessa visita, mas ele sabia que isso seria 'a terceira vez é o encanto'. Se era encanto de ser mandado para o inferno ou encanto de encontrar um Malfoy menos frio, ele não sabia, embora ele pudesse adivinhar.

Ele ouviu um, "Entre", dito do lado de dentro da porta e a abriu.

"Olá, Malfoy", ele disse.

A estrutura ao redor da parte superior de Malfoy não permitia que ele se virasse, então ele não pôde ver Harry quando ele entrou, mas Harry sabia que Malfoy poderia o reconhecer mesmo que estivesse com os olhos vendados e tivesse que adivinhar apenas pela audição.

"Potter", ele disse, fazendo com que soasse como se fosse uma coisa nojenta. "Você voltou".

"Seu poderes de observação me espantam", Harry disse, movendo-se para ficar dentro do campo de visão de Malfoy.

"Assim como seus poderes de ignorância me espantam", Malfoy disse, seu olhar gelado seguindo todos os movimentos de Harry. "Por que você está aqui?".

Harry, que estava olhando para fora da janela pretendendo ignorar o olhar de Malfoy, se virou para encará-lo. "Por que? Eu estou aqui para ver você, é claro", ele disse, incapaz de manter o sarcasmo fora de sua voz. Ele estudou o chão brevemente antes de olhar para Malfoy outra vez. "Honestamente? Eu não sei".

"Agora, essa foi realmente à resposta mais eloqüente que já ouvi", a voz de Malfoy era tão fria quanto gelo. "Não me faça repetir ser repetitivo".

"Oh, você que dizer os gritos de 'saia, saia'?", Harry imitou as palavras de Malfoy em um tom estridente feminino. "Não, eu não quero ouvir aquilo outra vez. Nunca mais".

"Por – que – você – está – aqui?", Malfoy disse devagar, como se falasse com uma criança de quatro anos.

Harry, subitamente sério, devolveu o olhar que Malfoy estava lhe dando. "Eu te disse, Malfoy. Eu não sei. A única coisa que sei é que desde o seu acidente, tenho sido bombardeado com memórias, memórias que pensei que tinha feito um bom trabalho em esquecê-las. Eu não sei. Eu quero que elas parem".

"E como você vir até aqui, me visitando pela terceira vez em menos de duas semanas o ajudaria a parar essas suas estúpidas memórias de te perseguirem? E por que, por Merlin, eu me importaria?", o tom de Malfoy era cortante, frio que nem gelo.

Frustrado, Harry correu uma mão por seus cabelos. "Eu não sei!", ele disse mais uma vez. "Eu apenas - eu não-".

"Se você disse quer não sabe mais uma vez, eu vou-".

"Fazer o quê?", Harry gritou irritado. "Me lançar uma maldição? Levantar-se e me bater com suas pernas que não funcionam? Chamar seu pai prisioneiro para que ele faça o trabalho sujo?".

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Harry se arrependeu por elas, mas não havia como voltar atrás. Mesmo na história deles, o que ele havia feito havia sido muito baixo.

Quando a cor fugiu do rosto de Malfoy, ele olhou para as cobertas que cobriam sua cintura. Ele murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu ouvir.

"Eu – Eu sinto muito", Harry gaguejou. "Eu não devia – Eu sinto muito-".

Malfoy levantou o olhar de novo, peito martelando em irritação, seus olhos tomados pela fúria. "Foda-se, Potter. _Vai – se – foder_!".

Desta vez Malfoy não teve que gritar para Harry sair; ele o fez por ele mesmo.

Xxxxxxx

Ele não conseguia se lembrar como ele havia chegado lá, mas ele se descobriu de volta à Cafeteria. Ele manteve-se na fila, sua mente vazia e quando alcançou a caixa registradora, ela ainda não tinha idéia do que pedir. A garota que estava atendendo no balcão era a garota que ele conheceu da última vez que ele esteve lá. Ela lhe entregou um _latte_ (**N/T**: Eu não sei o que é especificamente isso, mas latte é leite em italiano!) e um pãozinho com manteiga e queijo, igual ao que ele pediu da ultima vez. Ela lhe deu um sorrisinho e tomou o dinheiro de sua mão antes que ele pudesse começar a contar, dando a ele o troco certo e chamando a próxima pessoa na fila.

Harry sabia que ela devia ter pensando que ele era estranho, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se importar com isso naquele momento. Em vez disso, sentou-se na mesma mesa de antes, e observou as pessoas em volta. Rostos sorridentes, pessoas felizes. Harry questionou-se se alguma vez havia sido uma delas. Na achava que havia sido.

Horas devem ter passado, porque da próxima vez que Harry percebeu o mundo a sua volta, a Cafeteria já estava praticamente vazia; apenas alguns bancos estavam ocupados e pareciam que todas as pessoas que ainda permaneciam eram casais.

"Voltou, né?".

A voz fez com que ele se assustasse. A garota de trás do balcão estava parada atrás dele.

"Hmm, é", Harry disse. "Eu venho aqui com freqüência. Você é nova aqui?".

Ela sinalizou em concordância, uma mecha do cabelo escuro caindo em seu rosto. Ela a ajeitou. "Comecei há duas semanas", ela disse.

"Está se gostando?", Harry disse a si mesmo que ele deveria ao menos tentar parecer interessado, visto que ela claramente estava interessada nele.

"É legal", ela deu os ombros. "Trabalho com pessoas bonitas e conheço várias pessoas quando estou no balcão, mas paga muito pouco".

Ele deu uma tentativa de sorriso. "Aposto que sim".

"Você não sabe nada sobre isso, não é?", a garota perguntou olhando para ele. "Harry Evans, certo? Eu li os seus livros".

"Oh", foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer. "Você – você gostou deles?".

O sorriso dela cresceu. "Eu amei todos. A maneira como você constrói a tensão passo a passo através das páginas – é brilhante! Eu mal posso esperar pelo próximo!".

Harry se mexeu desconfortável. "Obrigado", ele disse, então se levantou e olhou para o relógio, fingindo estar espantado com a hora. "Sabe, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Eu... eu não percebi que havia passado tanto tempo".

O sorriso dela falhou um pouco, mas depois se abriu mais brilhante ainda. "Está tudo bem. Eu o vejo da próxima vez que vier. Eu sou Mona".

Ela esticou sua mão e ele a apertou, ainda inseguro de como agir com a garota na sua frente. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Mona", ele disse a pesar de tudo. Ele ainda possuía educação, e ela parecia feliz por conhecê-lo. "Tchau".

"Tchau", ela disse quando ele saiu do Café.

No horizonte, as nuvens se empilhavam uma em cima da outra. Estava começando a chover.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Na segunda de manhã, Harry acordou as seis e meia quando seu alarme disparou. Desligando-o, ele rolou e voltou a dormir, apenas acordando uma hora e meia depois e percebendo que sua primeira aula começaria em quatro minutos. Se xingando, ele pulou da cama e tentou colocar suas meias enquanto comia cereal de café da manhã. O que resultou do cereal entornado em cima de suas meias. Suspirando, sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira e soube que hoje seria um daqueles dias.

Ao invés de se apressar para aula, ele tirou suas meias, limpou o chão e pegou alguns pães para fazer torradas. Ele poderia faltar a sua primeira aula; não era nenhuma aula interessante mesmo.

'_Então você decidiu agraciar nossa classe com sua presença, Sr Potter. Quanta consideração sua'. _

Sua cabeça virou rapidamente ao ouvir a voz, como se Snape estivesse parado ao seu lado. Ele sabia que estava sendo idiota – Snape não poderia estar ali e a parte lógica de seu cérebro sabia disso. Mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu se impedir de olhar o apartamento por alguém com longas vestes negras e cabelos sebosos. Quando ele finalmente se convenceu que era apenas suas imaginação brincando com ele, ele se sentou pesadamente na cadeira, sua respiração acelerada como se ele tivesses subido as escadas correndo.

Quando ele finalmente chegou à faculdade, foi só para perceber que ele deveria ter ficado em casa. Ele se fez de bobo quando os professores várias vezes dirigiram as perguntas a ele e quando Myra e ele se encontraram na biblioteca para estudar, Harry não conseguiu anotar nada. Ao invés, seu caderno foi tomado por estranhas formas.

Myra arrancou o caderno dele ao saírem da biblioteca. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando suas suspeitas de que Harry não havia prestado atenção nela se confirmaram.

"Harry, o que houve", ela perguntou, o guiando para sentarem em um dos bancos do lado de fora. "Você não prestou atenção em nada enquanto estávamos na biblioteca. Eu imagino como você deve estar se saindo em suas aulas".

Harry fechou os olhos e de repente ele não estava mais na Universidade. E não era mais Myra que estava sentada com ele, e sim Hermione.

'_Harry, conte para nós, por favor. Nós podemos te ajudar'._

Seus olhos abriram em um rompante e ele ficou agradecido por ver a universidade mais uma vez. Myra o olhava preocupada, seus olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação. Ela o lembrava Hermione em mais uma coisa.

"Myra, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso lhe contar", ele ouviu a si mesmo responder. Isso soava tão distante, como se ele não habitasse mais seu próprio corpo.

"Harry, você está andando que nem um zumbi por ai", disse Myra exasperada. "Darius não consegue falar com você; Eu não consigo falar com você. Você pode se sentir **feliz** por Candy estar na França no momento, ou ela estaria lhe forçando chá pela garganta para descobrir o que você está escondendo".

Ele conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir isso; Candy não se afastava até descobrir o que havia de errado. Ele era tão doce quanto seu nome sugeria (**N/T**: CandyDoce), mas se havia algum problema com um de seus amigos, ela tornava o problema dela.

"Por quanto tempo ela ficará lá?", ele perguntou.

"Ah, não", Myra disse estreitando seus olhos. "Você não vai mudar de assunto e sair dessa facilmente".

Harry murmurou, "Droga", e ela lhe lançou um olhar o repreendendo.

"Agora, fale", ela disse.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando sobre isso e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Não".

"Harry!", ela estava começando a ficar frustrada com ele e talvez fosse o que Harry inconscientemente quisesse. Se ela ficasse irritada, ela desistiria e o deixaria sozinho e ele poderia voltar para a maravilhosa Terra da Negação. "Eu não vou parar de te perturbar até que você me diga".

Harry se levantou e olhou furioso para ela. "Então eu acho que você vai me perturbar por um longo tempo", ele disse friamente.

Ele caminhou para longe dela, se recusando a olhar para trás e ver a expressão magoada que ele sabia que estaria no rosto dela. Se ele olhasse para trás, seus passos falhariam; ele ficaria intimado e ele contaria a ela. E se ele contasse a ela, a dor só cresceria até que o tomasse completamente e...

'_Harry, você não pode carregar o peso do mundo todo em seus ombros. Deixe-nos ajudar. Vamos, amigo'. _

Ele olhou em volta, pensando onde Ron estaria escondido. Sua voz dançava no ar, flutuando junto à brisa, o lembrando de coisas que ele não queria lembrar.

"_Nos deixe ajudar... Vamos, amigo..."._

"Parem com isso!", ele gritou, suas mãos tampando suas orelhas, ombros sacudindo com soluços mal contidos. "Parem com isso! Parem com isso! Parem com isso!".

Então ele começou a correr; primeiro só apertando o passo, mas logo começou a correr a longos passos. Seus olhos estavam cegos com suas lembranças e era incrível como ele conseguiu evitar sofrer algum tipo de acidente. Ele sabia para onde estava indo, só não sabia o por quê. Embora isso não importasse para ele. Ele estava indo para o único lugar onde as vozes se calavam, mesmo que por poucos momentos. Ele estava indo até a origem dessa loucura, a razão por ele estar lembrando de tudo isso.

O hospital pereceu frio e indiferente quando ele parou, mãos nos joelhos ao tentar recuperar o fôlego. Ele se recusou a permanecer na entrada muito tempo; ele estava com medo que as vozes começassem mais uma vez se ele pensasse em algo mais que colocar ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Assim, ele abriu as portas e entrou.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor, subiu as escadas, seus pés se tornavam mais pesados com cada passo quando ele começou a pensar que não possuía nenhum direito de estar lá. A única coisa que sua presença fazia era perturbar Malfoy e embora isso não devesse o entristecer, o fazia.

As enfermeiras olhavam furiosas para ele, mas não disseram nada a ele enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Ele assumiu que elas haviam ouvido suas brigas com Malfoy das outras vezes que ele estivera lá. Elas não o pararam, apenas o ignoravam. A ala estava mais calma que da ultima vez e as persianas estavam mais uma vez fechadas. As de Malfoy estavam fechadas todas as vezes que ele veio, então isso não o surpreendeu.

Ele bateu na porta, esperou que fosse convidado e entrou.

Malfoy virou sua cabeça meio centímetro, que era o que o aparelho permitia, mas Harry sabia que ele não precisava ter feito isso; Malfoy sabia que era...

"Potter".

"Malfoy".

"Você ainda não entendeu que eu não quero você aqui?", Malfoy perguntou. Ele parecia cansado, com círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos e uma fina camada de suor em sua testa, mas Harry não se atrevia a perguntar sobre sua saúde. "Eu pensei que da ultima vez você havia entendido a mensagem".

"Olha, Malfoy, eu não vim aqui para brigar-".

"Então por que maldição você veio?", Malfoy o interrompeu. "Eu – não – quero – você – aqui. É tão difícil do Glorioso Potter entender?".

Harry sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dele. Raiva por os dois estarem ali de novo e por Malfoy ser um completo idiota. Ele lutava consigo mesmo para não dizer coisas das quais se arrependeria.

"Bem, pelo menos o Glorioso Potter entendeu o conceito de calar a boca", Malfoy provocou. "Até que não demorou tanto".

"Assim como você ainda não aprendeu", Harry respondeu ríspido. "Sabe, há quanto tempo nós-".

Ele foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo. Uma enfermeira baixinha e gordinha entrou no quarto. "Boa tarde, senhor", ela disse a ele.

"Boa tarde", ele disse amavelmente, ignorando os olhares frios que Malfoy lançava apara ele.

"É hora do Sr Malfoy se limpar, então você poderia ir para fora", ela perguntou indicando a porta.

Os olhos de Harry viajaram da enfermeira até Malfoy deitado na cama. Malfoy o olhava furioso, mas Harry pensou ter detectado um rubor subindo por suas bochechas a menção de outra pessoa o 'limpando'. Harry abriu a boca para falar algo, mas mudou de idéia, ficando com pena de Malfoy e terminou dizendo, "Sim, é claro", para enfermeira.

Ele deu um ultimo olhar para Malfoy na cama. Ao caminhar para porta, ele pôde sentir os frios olhos cinzentos tentarem acompanharem seus movimentos.

A porta atrás de sai se fechou e ele andou pelo corredor perdido em pensamentos. Embora Malfoy o irritasse, parecia que as lembranças que o assaltavam eram menos doloridas das que ele tinha quando estava na faculdade ou sozinho em casa.

Caminhando de volta pelo corredor, ele passou pela porta de Malfoy. A porta ainda estava fechada e ele imaginou que deveria levar mais que alguns minutos limpar uma pessoa tão machucada. Assim, ele andou até a área de recepção, onde a tv estava ligada e dois pacientes estavam assistindo. Uma jovem que parecia ter a idade de Harry; ela tinha tubos conectados a seus braços e seus cabelos eram muito finos, fazendo Harry imaginar que ela estava fazendo tratamento contra câncer. Ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas, igual ao homem ao seu lado. Ele parecia mais velho, sua perna e braço direito estavam engessados, e também possuía uma bandagem ao redor de sua cabeça. Eles estavam assistindo a noticias.

Harry se sentou perto da janela, longe dos dois. O sofá era confortável e ele olhou em volta procurando por algo que o ajudasse a passar o tempo. Ele não se questionou em por que ele permaneceu no hospital enquanto Malfoy estava sendo limpo quando claramente ele não queria estar lá.

Seus dedos encontraram panfletos perto da mesa próxima ao sofá em que ele estava sentado. Várias eram sobre câncer, sobre medicina em geral, mas havia uma sobre paralisia. Curioso, ele pegou o panfleto.

'_O que é o Sistema Nervoso central e Por Que ele não pode ser reparado depois de lesionado',_ o panfleto dizia.

'_O Sistema Nervoso Central (SNC) controla a maior parte das funções do corpo e da mente. Consiste em duas partes: o cérebro e a medula espinhal'._

'_A medula espinhal é a estrada de comunicação entre o corpo e o cérebro. Quando a medula espinhal é lesionada, a troca de informações entre o cérebro e as outras partes do corpo é interrompida'. _

'_Muitos órgãos e nervos do corpo podem ser recuperar depois de uma lesão sem intervenção médica. Infelizmente, algumas células do sistema nervoso central são tão especiais que elas não podem se dividir e criar novas células. Como resultado, a recuperação de uma lesão no cérebro ou na medula espinhal é muito mais difícil'. _

'A complexidade do Sistema Nervoso Central faz com que a informação de certas conexões entre cérebro e medula espinal sejam muito difíceis(ou delicadas?)'.

Harry não perguntou nada sobre a lesão de Malfoy na época que aconteceu o acidente. Pelas semanas que se passaram, ele estava tão ocupado com sua própria mente e suas memórias que tinha esquecido que Malfoy havia sido severamente ferido no acidente que os juntou. Mas Malfoy estava ferido e havia sido tão sério que o confinou em uma cadeira de rodas, talvez pelo resto de sua vida.

De repente a realidade o atingiu.

Malfoy havia ficado _deficiente._

Ela _não podia mover suas pernas_.

Ele não seria capaz de viver a vida que quisesse – ele teria que ter pessoas que o ajudasse, fazendo coisas por ele, e embora ele possuísse empregados que o serviam desde que ele nasceu, Malfoy provavelmente fazia eles trabalharem porque amava mandar, não porque ele _precisava_ deles.

Levantou-se repentinamente, ele não percebeu que os dois pacientes desviaram suas atenções da tv para ele. Ele quase fez seu caminho para o quarto de Malfoy quando se lembrou que a enfermeira ainda devia estar lá; não mais que quinze minutos haviam se passado. Assim ele se sentou se novo e pegou o panfleto que havia caído ao chão, quando ele havia se levantado.

Como eram pequenas e insignificantes as brigas que eles tinham desde os onze anos. Na verdade, como tudo parecia pequeno e insignificante quando ele se imaginava no lugar de Malfoy. Não ser capaz de andar – ele nem mesmo conseguia começar a assimilar essa idéia.

Ele continuou a ler.

'Entendimentos sobre a medula espinhal humana constituem uma revolução para os próximos anos. O que uma vez foi considerado imutável está agora apresentando sinais de mudanças. Por causa disso, você não precisa mais aceitar que você ficará paralítico para o resto de sua vida'.

Bem, pelo menos soava otimista. Havia uma chance de Malfoy se capaz de andar sem cadeiras de rodas. Ele apertou o panfleto em sua mão ao perceber que mesmo se Malfoy pudesse voltar a andar outra vez, isso contaria com uma boa dose de sorte, pela extensão da lesão, assim como muito esforço.

"Senhor?".

Harry foi acordado de seus pensamentos pela enfermeira baixinha. Ele parou na frente dele, levemente preocupada, mas seu rosto estava vazio de qualquer expressão enquanto olhava para ele.

"Sim?", Harry finalmente disse.

"Sr Malfoy está pronto, então você pode voltar se quiser", ela disse.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Ele disse se queria que eu voltasse?", ele perguntou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, ele não disse nada. Ele é um paciente muito quieto. Exceto – bem, exceto quando você está aqui". Ela o olhou desaprovadoramente ao dizer isso e Harry teve o bom sendo de parecer envergonhado.

"Desculpe-me sobre isso", ele disse. Ela já ia se dirigir ao quarto de Malfoy quando parou e se virou para enfermeira. "Qual a extensão de sua lesão", ele perguntou e agora, ao contrário da primeira vez que falou com a médica, ele estava interessado (e não estava em estado de choque). "Ele será capaz de andar de novo?".

"Nós não sabemos. O Sr Malfoy não parece estar melhorando no momento, mas isso pode mudar quando ele começar realmente os exercícios", ela disse. Ao olhar questionante de Harry, ela continuou, "Sr Malfoy tem que permanecer totalmente parado por dois meses – mais seis semanas – para que a fratura na medula espinhal não piore. Depois disso, ele pode começar um programa de exercícios".

"Oh", foi tudo que Harry conseguia dizer. "Por quanto tempo ele terá que permanecer no hospital, então?".

"Mais seis semanas, de praxe, e então provavelmente mais duas para que ele aprenda a como usar a cadeira de rodas e estar forte o suficiente para conseguir se locomover com ela". Ela levantou os olhos para olhá-lo. "Você é parente dele?"

"Eu? Não", Harry disse. "Eu sou um... velho amigo da escola".

A enfermeira o olhou suspeitamente, mas acenou com a cabeça concordando. "Você sabe onde os pais dele moram? Nós não conseguimos entrar em contato com eles, ou encontrar eles em nossos arquivos".

'_Você me fez perder meu elfo. Garoto!'_.

A cabeça de Harry virou-se ao som da voz do Sr. Malfoy, tão clara que perecia que ele tinha estado logo ali, do lado dele.

"Senhor? Você está bem?".

Devagar, Harry retornou a realidade pela voz preocupada da enfermeira. "EU estou... eu estou bem", ele murmurou. "Eu apenas... estava pensando em algo".

A suspeita havia voltado aos olhos dela, mas mais uma vez, ela não disse nada.

"Eu apenas vou... você sabe, vou... vou ver o Malfoy", Harry disse e saiu apressadamente de perto da enfermeira antes que ela pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

Xxxxx

"Você voltou".

Harry mordeu os lábio para não dizer à resposta que lhe veio imediatamente, apertando a panfleto em sua mão. "Eu sinto muito", ele disse.

Malfoy o encarou incrédulo. "Por que maldição você sente muito, Potter?".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas; não era assim que aconteceria. Claro que nada vai de acordo aos planos quando o Malfoy está envolvido, não?

_Duelos a meia-noite, aulas de Poções, detenções com o Hagrid..._

Como as outras, essas lembranças vieram espontaneamente em sua cabeça.

"Potter, você está parado em meu quarto, bloqueando a minha visão da televisão – o mínimo que você poderia fazer é me responder". De novo a voz de Malfoy era fria e impessoal. Ele soava como o Malfoy que Harry costumava conhecer, fazendo Harry pensar se algumas coisas haviam realmente mudado.

"Aliás, como você sabe o que é uma televisão?", Harry perguntou, decidido a tentar mudar de assunto.

"Ah, por Melin! Eu tive aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, não tive?", ele respondeu.

Harry estava surpreso ao ouvir isso. Ele nunca tinha se importado em saber o que Malfoy estudava na escola, exceto pelas matérias que Harry fazia com ele.

"Agora você vai me dizer porque infernos você continua voltando e voltando, de novo e de novo, igual um maldito iô-iô, Potter. Você vai me dizer e então você vai embora e você _não_ irá voltar outra vez depois disso".

"Por que é tão ruim me ter aqui?", Harry perguntou. "Eu te lembro de alguma coisa ruim? Eu sou realmente tão horrível para ficar aqui? Ou é apenas _eu_?"

"Você poderia escolher qualquer um desses – você me deu três excelentes razões pelas quais não quero você aqui", Malfoy disse.

"O que é que eu te lembro?", Harry perguntou.

"As mesmas coisas que eu lembro a você", Malfoy disse, tentando manter sua voz vazia de sentimentos. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao olhar para Harry. "As mesmas coisas sobre o que você não quer falar".

Harry sabia que esse era um modo de o fazer para de falar sobre isso – e um modo muito eficiente. Por mais que ele quisesse, ele não poderia forçar mais Malfoy sem que admitisse coisas de si mesmo – e estas eram coisas que ele não admitiria a ninguém, menos ainda ao seu inimigo de uma escola a muito esquecida.

A sobrancelha de Malfoy ergueu-se em sinal de vitória. "Entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Potter? Você não quer falar sobre isso. E desde que você não quer, você não tem porque de voltar aqui. O que, em retorno, me fará muito feliz".

Harry não conseguiu segurar um urro. "Você? Feliz? Ainda virá o dia".

O rosto de Malfoy demonstrou surpresa, mas então ele recuperou sua compostura e sua mascara de indiferença – Harry percebeu que era apenas isso; uma mascara – que estava de volta outra vez. O que ele havia dito havia acertado um nervo, algo muito profundo, além o escudo frio que era Draco Malfoy.

Harry deu um baixo e suave suspiro. "Acho que agora é a hora em que você diz para eu sair daqui, não é?"

O olhar gelado que recebeu de Malfoy disse a ele que ele deveria ir e o lado racional de sua mente lhe dizia p mesmo.

"Tudo bem", Harry disse. "Eu irei. Mas saiba que eu voltarei, porque ainda **há **muita coisa por trás disso – nós não podemos apenas deixar isso quieto".

A sobrancelha de Malfoy levantou-se outra vez, desta vez como se o desafiasse dizendo, _'oh, jura?'_.

"Boa noite, Malfoy", Harry disse e saiu do quarto, pela primeira vez fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele ao invés de fechando com estrondo.

**xxxxxx**

Voltando do hospital, Harry passou pela Casa do Expresso e decidiu tomar um café. A cafeteria estava lotada, a maioria sentada em pares e perto das janelas. Um grupo barulhento de garotas estava sentado em compridos sofás com livros abertos na mesa em frente. Harry achava que elas tinham ido lá para estudar, embora parecesse que estavam mais falando do que outra coisa. Vários tipos de biscoitos meio comidos estavam em cima da mesa, junto com várias xícaras do que parecia ser chocolate quente.

Harry pediu para si uma xícara de café com leite. Ele decidiu adicionar chocolate e terminou com uma xícara de achocolatado. Depois pediu um pão recheado com frango e bacon, porque ele não tinha comido nada em horas e biscoitos não enganariam seu barulhento estômago.

Ele pegou um livro de sua mochila – desde que ele não havia passado em casa ao sair da faculdade, ele ainda carregava os livros de sua última aula.

'_E a Revolta dos Duendes...'._

Desta vez, era a voz monótona do Professor Binns que entrava pela mente de Harry, o que o fez sentar reto e olhar em volta em procura pelo fantasma. Binns é claro, não estava em nenhum lugar próximo.

Harry não ficou chocado, aterrorizado, preocupado, ou qualquer palavra desse tipo ao ouvir a voz do Professor Binns. Isso não foi nem perto de ser aterrorizante quanto foi ao ouvir a voz de Ron, sussurrada no pelo vento, como se ele ainda estivesse aqui e não ido embora.

Como se ele não tivesse morrido.

Como se ele não estivesse morto há cinco anos.

Harry segurou sua xícara com força quando as lembranças de seu melhor amigo atacaram sua mente, apesar de ele tentar pará-las. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, seu corpo tremendo, enquanto ele respirava fundo, tentando manter seu corpo sobre controle outra vez.

"Sr. Evans? Você está se sentindo bem?"

Harry lutou contra vontade de rodar os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Mona. Mas embora ela não fosse o tanto de distração que ele precisava, ela ainda era _uma_ distração de suas memórias.

"Eu estou bem, Mona", ele disse, tentando fazer suas voz soar normalmente. "Apenas... uma dor de cabeça, sabe".

Ela sorriu um doce sorriso amigável e acenou com a cabeça. "Nós temos comprimidos que ajudam nisso, mas nós não temos permissão para dar a outros que não fossem nossos pacientes", ela disse. "Desculpe-nos", ela disse, seu sorriso se tornando envergonhado, "por alguma razão, alguns de nossos pacientes nos reportaram a polícia por distribuir analgésicos".

"Está tudo bem", Harry disse. "Eu já estou indo para casa. Vou direto para cama. Estou certo que dormir seja tudo o que eu preciso".

"Oh, tudo bem então", ela disse, seu sorriso retornando. "Foi muito bom ver você outra vez".

"Você também", Harry disse, tentando não se sentir mal por estar indo tão cedo. Agora que ele tinha dito, ele só queria ir para casa. "Até logo".

Ele saiu. Ela sorriu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Gente!

Eu sei que demorei décadas para atualizar, mas eu realmente empaquei nesse capitulo. Mas agora que eu tenho uma beta (Anna apresenta **Pipe)**, eu acho que as fics vão sair mais rápido. Para quem não conhece, a **Pipe** é uma das melhores autoras que eu conheço e eu amo e recomendo o trabalho dela.!

Então esse cap é dedicado a ela e a **Kirina-Li** por ter me ajudado na tradução desse cap! Rsrsrrsrs

Meus agradecimentos à: **Kirina-Li**( Já te disse que te amo hoje? Rsrsrrsrs!), **Bru Black** (Aceitamos todas as indicações!), **Baby Potter** (Helo, Babe!), **Bárbara G.** (Eu já te disse que vai ter Andy e Alex nesse fim de semana? Rsrsrs), **Dark Wolf 03, Fabi-Chan, Srta. Kinomoto, Anushka-Chan e Narcisa LE Fey. **

Acho que por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos...

Anna Malfoy


	3. Silêncio

**Título Original:** The Depths of Winter

**Autor: **Cosmic

**Rating: **PG-13, por palavrões, cenas sangrentas e alguns beijos.

**Avisos: **Slash

**Discraimer:** Está história se baseia nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e aos Bloomsbury, Scholastic e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Notas do Autor:** Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic. Sarah (minha querida plotbeta), Fionnabair (que me ajudou com as universidades londrinas) e as minhas três betas, anarianprincess.

Dedicatória: Essa história é dedicada a Laura, por ser minha amada irmãzinha de todas as formas menos de sangue, e a Jen, por ser a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter e por me manter motivada durantes todos os meses que levar a escrever isso.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

**Tradutora: Anna Malfoy**

**Beta: Pipe

* * *

**

**Capítulo 03**

**Silêncio**

Outra semana se passou. Harry conseguiu empurrar as memórias de seu passado para onde ele fingia que era o lugar delas e ao mesmo tempo em que fez com que seus amigos esquecessem de desvendar seu passado. Myra estava preocupada com ele e o aborrecia com esse assunto em qualquer oportunidade. Darius não era tão obvio – Harry imaginava se ele tinha percebido que algo de errado havia acontecido ou se Myra que havia dito a ele. Considerando o quão ruim Darius era em qualquer coisa relacionado a sentimentos, Harry tinha quase certeza que era a ultima opção.

Empurrar suas memórias de volta incluía ignorar Malfoy e sua _situação_. Harry não queria pensar em nada disso, especialmente não nos dias em que ele tinha aula. Mas a noite isso era diferente. Era quando Harry pegava os livros que ele havia pego emprestado da biblioteca da faculdade e lia sobre paralisia – o que era, como poderia ser tratada, o que era viver com paralisia, tudo sobre isso. Ele não queria saber o porquê disso – embora ele sempre pudesse culpar sua sede por aprender, o que havia se tornado mais aparente após ele agir como um professor no seu quinto ano. Desde então, ele percebeu que conhecimento era poder – o que era o que ele precisava para derrotar -.

Ele fechou o pensamento antes mesmo que ele alcance o fim, embora ele soubesse muito bem como terminaria. Essas eram as suas memórias, sua história; eram aonde os pensamentos sobre Malfoy sempre terminavam – com a escola, com o passado deles, com morte e destruição.

_Todos eles morreram._

_´Você salvou a vida dele_.

Ele leu tudo o que encontrou sobre paralisia, incluindo sobre sua reabilitação, sobre as atividades para pessoas com cadeiras de rodas e programas que faz as pessoas se sentirem melhores. Aparentemente, água era uma das formas mais importantes para uma pessoa paralisada se exercitar. O livro dizia: 'Os efeitos da gravidade são enormemente reduzidos na água, tanto que pequenos movimentos corporais são facilmente detectados e os terapeutas podem determinar o máximo de movimento que a pessoa pode fazer sem a total resistência da gravidade. Também, quando as pessoas estão começando a recuperar os movimentos, a água torna esse processo mais fácil'.

Ele também leu sobre a lesão – com a medula espinhal pode ser lesionada, porque ela não se cura sozinha e qual é a diferença entre uma completa e uma incompleta lesão.

'_Pessoas com uma lesão incompleta tem alguma função motora baixo do nível da lesão – a medula espinhal não está totalmente danificada ou interrompida. Numa lesão incompleta, o nervo lesionado obstrui todo sinal vindo do cérebro para a parte do corpo abaixo da lesão'_.

Ele se lembraria de perguntar a enfermeira ou ao médico no hospital qual o tipo da lesão de Malfoy. Pelo bem do Malfoy, ele esperava que fosse uma lesão incompleta.

Harry não conseguia uma boa resposta ao porque dele estar lendo todos esses textos. A 'sede por informação' apenas o levava até aqui. Havia mais interesse nisso, em Malfoy, além do puro entendimento de sua lesão. Por mais que Harry odiasse admitir isso, havia uma preocupação por Malfoy. Harry sabia que Malfoy tinha muito orgulho de sua aparência e ele estava certo que uma cadeira de rodas não se encaixava nisso. Mas agora isso tinha que estar presente.

A enfermeira do hospital tinha dito a ele que Malfoy havia mostrado pouco interesse nos exercícios que o fariam sentir-se melhor, o que fazia Harry pensar – por que? Por que Malfoy não queria melhorar? Ele _queria_ passar o resto de sua vida confinado em uma cadeira de rodas sem precisar estar?

A voz no fundo de sua mente, a qual normalmente lhe oferecia estúpidos comentários sobre os mais variados assuntos, disse, 'Talvez ele já tenha desistido'.

Harry se recusava a acreditar nisso. Ele não conseguia imagina Draco Malfoy desistindo assim. Não era da sua personalidade desistir e deixar seu destino nas mãos de outras pessoas. O Malfoy que Harry conheceu na escola era um moleque firme que nunca desistia, não importasse o que ele estivesse fazendo. Harry permitiu que seus pensamentos fossem um pouco mais fundo em sua história ao se lembrar do Diretor escolhendo o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe no sétimo ano – Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Hermione…

Harry imaginava onde ela estaria agora. Todos eles pensavam que ela terminaria se tornando Mestra em alguma coisa – Transfiguração, Poções, o qualquer matéria que ela quisesse, Depois da guerra, no entanto, ela terminou se tornando uma aprendiz de Healer no Hospital Mágico, St Mungos. Isso surpreendeu as pessoas porque ela nunca havia se mostrada interessada nisso antes da guerra. Mas de novo, a guerra havia mudado todo mundo, de um jeito ou de outro.

Harry havia perdido o contato com Hermione apenas um mês depois de ela ter começado sua aprendizagem, quando ele deixou o mundo bruxo por o que ele havia acreditado ser para sempre. Aparentemente, os fatos não concordavam com ele.

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Logo a seguir, alguém bateu na porta e Harry se levantou. Ele caminhou até a porta e olhou no olho-mágico. Darius estava parado do outro lado.

"Hey", Harry disse, o cansaço mostrando-se em sua voz, ao abrir a porta.

"Harry, você está péssimo", Darius disse com um franzido de testa.

"Obrigado".

Darius fez seu caminho pelo apartamento sem esperar um convite. Para um cara vindo de uma família de classe altíssima, Darius não tinha boas maneiras. Harry estava acostumado com isso, após conhece-lo por vários anos.

Se jogando no sofá, Harry estava feliz por ter deixado os livros de paralisia em seu quarto quando Darius não era capaz de achá-los e perguntar sobre eles. Ao invés disso, Darius apenas ligou a tv e viajou pelos canais com a velocidade de um assíduo viciado em Tv. Darius gostava de se manter informado sobre os mais diferentes programas – isso tornava mais fácil a conversa com garotas, já que eles tinham algo a discutir (**N/T**: Eu odeio novela, sou mais os seriados!). Quem era o maior idiota de _Big Borther_? Quem havia ganho a _Ilha da Tentação_ (**N/T**: Tenho que confessar que esse eu vi! Lá embaixo a explicação desse programa)? Será que os rumores sobre drogas e álcool no set de _Survivor_ eram verdade? As garotas com as quais Darius transava eram os tipos de garotas que assistiam a esses programas então Darius assistia também.

"Então, amigo, o que está acontecendo?", Darius perguntou após viajar pelos 20 canais que Harry tinha acesso e achar um programa que ele assistia. "Myra me disse que há algo errado que ela não consegue arrancar de você. A mesma coisa de antes?".

Harry não sabia como responder, então Darius fez isso por ele, continuando quase que imediatamente. "Isso tem a ver com o seu misterioso passado. E do jeito como você tem agido, eu presumo que seu passo seja diferente do meu".

Essa foi a descoberta do ano.

"Algo realmente bombástico então", Darius disse, olhando para a cara indecisa de Harry. "Desde que Candy é lésbica, você é bi, e todo mundo sabe sobre minhas pequenas indiscrições com drogas químicas – teria quer absolutamente horrível para você não querer falar sobre isso. Então o que é? Assassinato? Agressão?".

Harry estava olhando para as suas mãos. Elas tremiam enquanto Darius falava, não tendo idéia de quão próximo a verdade ele estava chegando.

"Eu... Deixe isso, está bem? Eu não quero falar sobre isso", Harry disse, tendo dificuldade de manter seus sentimentos longe da superfície. Ele estava a segundos de dizer toda história para Darius; ele sabia disso. Ele tinha que fazer o homem parar de falar nisso, antes que ele explodisse na frente de Darius. Ele realmente não queria fazer isso; não agora e nem nunca.

Darius observou Harry; ele podia ver que ele estava lutando com suas emoções, e todas elas estavam aparecendo no rosto de Harry. Assim como Harry nunca foi bom em mentiras, ele nunca também foi capaz de esconder suas emoções muito bem.

Darius atirou suas mão ao ar. "Tudo bem", ele disse. Não havia malicia na sua voz quando ele continuou, apenas um pouco de divertimento e muita seriedade. "Apenas não fique surpreso quando Myra começar a te pentelhar sobre isso amanha de manha. Ela vai continuar a fazer isso até você contar".

"Eu sei", Harry disse frustrado. "Eu realmente queria que ela não o fizesse".

"É como ela é", Darius suspirou dramaticamente. "Você tem algo para comer?".

Harry rolou os olhos, mas estava grato pela mudança de assunto. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a pequena cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira. Apesar do seu status de solteiro, a geladeira de Harry estava bem abastecida tinha batata, frutas e vegetais, queijo, manteiga, garrafas de água e de coca-cola, leite e iogurte. O resto de sua cozinha seguia também um estilo de não-solteirice, havia uma dúzia de pratos, copos, garfos, facas, colheres e uma variedade de panelas.

Desde seu tempo com os Dursleys, ele tinha aprendido a gostar de cozinhar – embora fosse mais divertido cozinhar para si mesmo, ou para pessoas que apreciavam suas habilidades culinárias, mais do que os ingratos dos Dursleys.

"Do que você gostaria?", Harry perguntou a Darius.

"Hm, você tem sanduíche ou algo parecido?", Darius disse do seu lugar no sofá.

"O que você quer nele?".

"Queijo, presunto, pepino e tomate com um pouco de manteiga embaixo de tudo, por favor. Se você tiver pimenta, isso seria ótimo. Sem cebola, por favor".

A cabeça de Harry apareceu na porta entre a cozinha e a sala de estar. "Um pensamento me ocorreu agora", ele disse a Darius. "Você pode ir e fazer você mesmo o seu próprio sanduíche, já que você sabe onde está tudo. Assim você vai ter apenas o que você quer".

Darius fez uma careta para Harry que dizia, 'Eu? Fazendo alguma coisa? Você está brincando, não?'. Mas no fim, ele acabou fazendo seu próprio sanduíche.

Quando eles finalmente sentaram no sofá de novo, Darius entregou a Harry um sanduíche também – dizendo, "Eu acho que eu não vi você comendo nas últimas três semanas", o que não era inteiramente verdade, mas chegava perto – as notícias estavam sendo mostradas na TV. Harry havia escutado o inicio, mas não havia nada de interessante. Ele se lembrava de seu tempo nos Dursleys, antes do quinto ano, quando ele deitava no canteiro tentando ouvir as notícias. Ele estava feliz por morar sozinho agora.

Harry acomodou-se melhor no sofá e vagarosamente comeu o sanduíche. Quando ele estava dando a terceira mordida, ele levantou o olhara para ver Darius terminando o seu.

"Você como igual a um porco", Harry disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu não. Eu apenas gosto de comer", Darius disse, "diferente de _outra pessoa_ aqui".

Harry o ignorou. Depois de dar mais uma mordida, ele perguntou, "Ok, o que nós vamos fazer agora?".

"Não fale com a boca cheia, jovem", Darius disse numa perfeita imitação de sua mãe.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "_Agora_ você decide ter boas maneiras?".

"Eu sempre tenho boas maneiras", Darius disse, fingindo estar afrontado. "Você está sugerindo que não as tenho?".

As mãos de Harry – uma ainda segurando o sanduíche – ergueram-se no ar. "Eu não estou dizendo nada", ele disse e deixou um sorriso surgir em seu rosto; parecia que fazia séculos que não sorria. Agora, esse era um verdadeiro e honesto sorriso.

"Este é o Harry Evans que nós conhecemos e amamos", Darius sorriu de volta.

O coração de Harry deu um aperto ao Darius dizer seu sobrenome. Os segundos de abençoada ignorância foram embora e ele estava de volta à realidade. Ele suspirou levemente, decidindo não deixar que Darius percebesse isso. Ele apenas se preocuparia e diria a Myra, quem se preocuparia ainda mais.

**xxxxxxxx**

Harry conseguiu passar os próximos dias com uma nova mascara de felicidade. Ele prestava atenção nas aulas, ele falava com seus amigos – ainda ignorando qualquer pergunta de Myra sobre o que o tinha perturbado, dizendo que não havia sido nada – e se forçava a comer. A não vontade de comer sempre havia sido um sinal que havia algo de errado.

Quando sua ultima aula terminou as quatro, Harry a muito havia decidido ir ao hospital. Era terça-feira à tarde e fazia uma semana desde que ela havia estado lá. Ele sabia que Malfoy preferiria que ele se fosse pelo resto da eternidade, mas Harry sabia que ele não era capaz de se manter longe. Ele sentia que Malfoy sabia disso também, embora não mostrasse.

A ala estava quite como sempre quando Harry chegou. Não havia ninguém assistindo tv na imensa sala, mas através da persiana aberta de um quarto, Harry pode ver uma garota lendo uma revista. Os outros quartos estavam com as persianas fechadas.

Finalmente chegando ao quarto de Malfoy, Harry estava quase batendo na porta quando ouviu vozes do lado de dentro. Parecia mais ser uma enfermeira do que algum programa na tv, então Harry se sentou na cadeira do lado de fora ao invés de bater. Depois de passado um minuto, Harry pegou uma revista que estava na pequena mesa de madeira do seu lado direito. Era uma dessas revistas sobre a realeza e pessoas famosas. Nessa, estavam mostrando – mais uma vez – os Beckhams. Aqueles dois, com seus filhos, freqüentemente apareciam nas capas das revistas de variedades (**N/T**: Eu chamaria de fofoca. Eles só chamam de variedade para parecer que é cultura. Rsrsrsrsrs.). Harry não conseguia entender a importância disso. (**N/T**: Nem eu. Se bem que eu acho que as coxas do David são para serem mostradas em capas de jornais! É melhor nem falarmos nos glúteos! Hahahaha).

Dez minutos depois, a porta do quarto do Malfoy se abiu e a mesma enfermeira que Harry havia visto da ultima vez saiu.

"Sr. Evans", ela disse ainda segurando a porta aberta com uma mão, a outra segurando toalhas molhadas. "Você está aqui para ver o Sr. Malfoy?".

"Obviamente", Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela olhou para dentro do quarto e suas feições tornaram-se preocupadas. "Eu sinto em dizer que o Sr. Malfoy não está se sentido bem no momento".

"O que houve?", Harry perguntou imediatamente antes que pudesse pensar.

"Ele começou a ter febre há uma semana atrás e ela não baixa. Ele não responde a medicação que nós temos dado a ele; a febre continua subindo, pouco a pouco".

As sobrancelhas de Harry se uniram em um franzido. "Eu ainda posso vê-lo?".

Ela acenou em concordância. "Mas não se demore; ele precisa descansar", ela disse.

Harry deu um pequeno aceno e entrou no quarto. Ele ouviu quando a porta se fechou atrás de si quando a enfermeira o deixou sozinho com Malfoy.

Malfoy estava deitado na cama, tão pálido como da primeira vez que Harry o tinha visto no hospital, sua pele brilhava com uma fina camada de suor. Uma vasilha descansava na mesa próxima a sua cama, contendo água e pequenas toalhas próximas a ela.

"Potter", a voz de Malfoy soava áspera e adoentada, como era obvio que ele estava.

Harry não parou a preocupação que veio a ele enquanto ele se dirigia até a cama onde Malfoy pudesse vê-lo. Ele não ia entrar joguinhos como das outras vezes em que ele esteve lá, não quando Malfoy estava doente.

Uma gota de suor fez seu caminho da têmpora de Malfoy até sua bochecha. A mão dele automaticamente levantou-se para seca-la, mas foi interrompida alguns centímetros acima da cama pela estrutura que o segurava.

Harry pegou uma tolha que estava na mesa ao lado da cama e a mergulhou na água. Vagarosamente, como se estivesse lidando com um animal selvagem, ele levantou a toalha até o rosto de Malfoy e muito mais cuidadosamente secou a testa de Malfoy. Malfoy fechou os olhos. Se era de humilhação ou de cansaço, Harry não sabia, mas ao menos ele não disse a Harry para parar. Sentindo-se corajoso, Harry molhou a toalha na água gelada de novo e continuou a passa-la pelo rosto e pelo pescoço de Malfoy.

"Você não deveria estar aqui", Malfoy disse, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse forte e fria, mas falhando miseravelmente desde que ele aparentava estar pesadamente drogado e não muito coerente.

"Eu sei, eu sei", Harry disse. "Mas eu também havia dito que eu voltaria, não disse?".

"Eu te odeio", Malfoy disse, seus olhos ainda fechados. Harry imaginava se ele estava adormecendo.

"Eu também sei disso", Harry disse, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios apesar da seriedade da situação. "Por que você não está melhorando? Você está tão drogado que está sendo até gentil comigo".

Os olhos de Malfoy abriram devagar. "Provavelmente porque meu corpo não consegue suportar – não está acostumado com a medicação trouxa", ele murmurou e agora Harry não tinha que imaginar se ele estava começando a perder consciência ou não.

Harry franziu a testa. "O que? Você não está acostumado a – hey, Malfoy, acorde!", Harry resistia ao impulso de sacudir Malfoy – _o que_ não faria nenhum bem ao Slytherin.

"O que?", Malfoy murmurou de olhos fechados.

"Malfoy, de que você precisa para melhorar?", Harry perguntou com tom de urgência na sua voz.

"Um healer (N/T: médico dos bruxos), é claro...".

A toalha molhada que estava na mão de Harry caiu no chão com um ´thump.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Depois de muitos anos, finalmente tomei vergonha na cara para atualizar essa fic. Mas é que eu estou dando atenção nesse momento para Um Dia Péssimo, pois quero finaliza-la logo. Mas prometo que a próxima atualização não vai demorar tanto.

Meus agradecimentos: **Srta Kinomoto** (eu não desisti não!), **Dark Wolf 03, Tachel** (Te adoro, Tac!), **Sofiah Black, Kirina Malfoy** (Amei sua review, mulher!), **Nicolle Snape**, **Pipe, Baby Potter, Chibi-chan, Bela-chan, Fabi-chan, Marcx, watashinomori e Kikaa**.

**Ilha da tentação**: acho que eram seis casais numa ilha só que eles eram divididos, as mulheres de um lado da ilha e os homens de outro. Só que com cada grupo havia uns 20 solteiros, que eram um mais lindo do que o outro. A cada semana as mulheres assistiam o que seus namorados faziam do outro lado e os homens também assistiam ao o que suas namoradas faziam também. Eu não me recordo bem como era a eliminação. O que eu mais lembro era que sempre tinham cenas _calientes_... Era um bom programa... rsrsrrsrsrs

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	4. Hermione

**Título Original:** The Depths of Winter

**Autor: **Cosmic

**Rating: **PG-17, por palavrões, cenas sangrentas e alguns beijos.

**Avisos: **Slash

**Discraimer:** Está história se baseia nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e aos Bloomsbury, Scholastic e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Notas do Autor:** Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic. Sarah (minha querida plotbeta), Fionnabair (que me ajudou com as universidades londrinas) e as minhas três betas, anarianprincess.

* * *

**The Depths of Winter**

_****_

**Tradutora: Anna Malfoy**

**Beta: Nanda W. Malfoy**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Hermione**

Havia algumas ruas, certas áreas, as quais Harry havia evitado todas as maneiras pelos últimos quatro anos. Uma dessas áreas era uma rua com uma antiga loja de departamentos, com toda a sua fachada de tijolinhos vermelhos, Purge e Dowse Ltda., que também servia como entrada para o St. Mungo. Lá, bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades passavam por seus corredores todos os dias a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, então quando Harry deixou o mundo mágico, tomou a decisão nunca andar por ali. Myra, Darius e Candy o olhavam estranhamente quando ele se recusou a andar por aquela rua.

Agora, lá estava ele parado em frente à janela com o feio manequim usando um velho vestido verde de nylon mais uma vez, todo seu corpo tremendo com sentimentos confusos. Ele estava nervoso, mas era mais do que isso. Uma enxurrada de lembranças estava vindo, e o sufocaria quando entrasse ali. Apavorado pelos rostos conhecidos que ele veria e ainda mais aterrorizado pelos os que não veria nunca mais.

_Quinto ano; ele parado ali com Ron, Ginny e os outros Weasleys, todos ansiosos por notícias de Arthur Weasley._

Por que estava aqui, se perguntou de novo e de novo, e ele já estava se virando pela oitava vez, pronto para ir embora quando se lembrou do motivo.

Malfoy.

Malfoy precisava de sua ajuda.

E se ele não fosse ao St. Mungo, Malfoy _morreria_.

_Todos eles morrem._

Pela primeira vez, Harry se deixou responder a esse pensamento -_ Eles morrem de qualquer maneira. Pessoas morrem, é a vida._ Ele não refletia sobre o fato de que quando pensava no Malfoy, conseguia uma folga da sua luta contra as vozes em sua cabeça. Se ele pensasse sobre isso, ficaria ali parado por dias, apenas pensando. Até lá, provavelmente seria tarde demais, considerando que Malfoy estava agora inconsciente e, de acordo com as enfermeiras, não acordaria.

Malfoy iria morrer e Harry não gostava nem um pouco dessa hipótese.

"Eu estou aqui para ver Hermione Granger." Harry finalmente disse claramente. A força em sua voz o surpreendeu.

A janela fez o seu truque (**N\T**: Não é descrito no original. Tradução literal) e Harry atravessou. Como todas as vezes que ele havia vindo da maneira trouxa ao St. Mungo, o vidro mais parecia água do que qualquer coisa sólida.

A recepção estava lotada de pessoas, igual como havia sido no hospital trouxa quando Malfoy havia chegado lá. Embora, de alguma forma, a recepção do St. Mungo parecesse mais alegre. As alas onde eles mantinham os pacientes com tratamentos mais sérios ficavam muito longe da recepção. Harry puxou sua capa - uma verdadeira capa bruxa, já que ele queria atrair menos atenção para si - mais apertada. Era estranho estar vestindo uma capa outra vez, havia quatro anos que ele só vestia roupas trouxas. A capa guardava lembranças, mas ele as empurrou de volta.

Ele caminhou em direção a recepção, onde a ficava a bruxa que dava informações, seu rosto demonstrava aborrecimento. "Sim?" Ela perguntou assim que Harry se aproximou.

"Eu... Eu estou procurando pela Hermione Granger." Harry disse incerto, percebendo de repente que Hermione poderia não estar mais no St. Mungo. Ela poderia ter se mudado para outra cidade - ou outro país - e ele não saberia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela Medibruxa dizendo, "Healer Granger trabalha no quarto andar com Danos Causados por Feitiço. Oitava porta a sua direita é a ala dela. Próximo!"

Agradecendo não ter sido reconhecido, Harry se afastou da recepção e de todas as outras pessoas, em direção ao elevador. Havia apenas duas outras pessoas no elevador, uma mãe e seu filho, e eles não dispensaram nenhuma atenção a Harry; mesmo assim, ele ainda se achou desejando sua capa de invisibilidade. Era o único item que ele realmente sentia falta quando deixou o mundo mágico para viver com os trouxas.

O quarto andar era calmo e lembrava a Harry o hospital trouxa onde havia passado tantas horas nas últimas semanas. Ele contou as portas ao caminhar por elas até chegar a oitava com a placa **´FEITIÇOS**´. Ele girou a maçaneta com a mão tremendo e entrou. Encontrou-se em outro corredor com quartos de ambos os lados. Algumas portas estavam abertas, mas não prestou atenção a isso. Estava muito ansioso em encontrar Hermione - e também por querer dar o fora dali. Malfoy tinha praticamente saído de sua cabeça; no momento ele se lembrava que havia uma razão para ele estar ali, mas qual era a razão, ele não sabia. Ele só queria ir embora.

A Healer saiu de uma sala e logo que viu Harry, foi em direção a ele.

"Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?" A Healer perguntou.

"Eu procuro pela Healer Granger." Harry disse.

"Certo. É amigo dela?".

Harry concordou hesitante, não tendo certeza se o termo _´amigo_´ ainda se aplicava quando as pessoas não se falavam há vários anos. A Healer não pareceu hesitar; o conduziu por um corredor e entrou em uma pequena sala no fim da ala. Havia pilhas de pergaminho em todo o lugar, alguns com penas escrevendo sozinhas, e várias cadeiras em volta da mesa. Duas mulheres, ele presumiu que fossem Healers, estavam sentadas tomando chá e conversando. Uma era baixinha, com cabelos loiros e límpidos olhos azuis; ela estava de frente para ele. A outra tinha familiares cabelos castanhos volumosos e esta estava de costas para ele.

"Granger, este homem quer falar com você." A Healer que havia conduzido Harry falou.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos se virou, com a xícara ainda em sua mão. Um segundo depois, a xícara se despedaçou no chão e chá se espalhou por todo local. Hermione não notou; ela apenas olhava para Harry, que sorria timidamente.

"Oi, 'Mione." Ele disse em tom baixo.

"Hum, Becky, você poderia nos dar licença?" Hermione perguntou.

Os olhos de Becky viajavam de Hermione a Harry e voltava de novo, antes de dar um curto aceno e deixou a sala. A porta fechou atrás dela e Hermione finalmente pode gritar de alegria e se jogar em cima de Harry.

"Harry! Oh meu Deus, é tão bom ver você!" Ela disse com a voz abafada contra seu peito.

"É, hum, bom vê-la também, 'Mione." Harry disse levemente – tudo bem, extremamente - estupefato com a calorosa recepção. Ele esperava pela descarga de lembranças, mas nada vinha. Sua mente estava completamente aqui e agora.

"Como você está?" Hermione perguntou, puxando Harry para sentar na cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Faz muito tempo".

"É, eu sei," Harry disse estupidamente. Ele não tinha idéia de como deveria agir - já que havia sido ele que tinha escolhido partir. Dificilmente seria a coisa certa dizer se ele tivesse opção, permaneceria longe dali.

A vozinha em sua cabeça o lembrava que ele tinha escolha - ele não _tinha_ que se envolver no problema de Malfoy. Ele havia escolhido se envolver por vontade própria. Harry disse a vozinha _para calar a boca._

Enquanto isso, Hermione tinha finalmente ficado em silêncio e observava a aparência de Harry. Ela também notou seu silêncio e seu desconforto. Alguma coisa estava errada; gritava-lhe sua intuição.

"Harry?" Ela perguntou, sua voz muito mais calma que antes.

Harry levantou o olhar para ela, sua expressão demonstrando confusão.

"O que o fez vir aqui, Harry?" Ela perguntou.

Havia um pequeno sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. "Malfoy." Ele disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Malfoy?" Hermione repetiu, parecendo extremamente chocada por alguma razão que Harry desconhecia. Com os olhos arregalados ela repetiu mais uma vez, "_Draco _Malfoy?"

Harry fez que sim. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda," Disse. "Bem, na verdade, Malfoy precisa de sua ajuda. É por isso que estou aqui."

"Por que você o ajudaria?" Hermione perguntou, soando quase que horrorizada.

"Por que eu não abandono alguém que está paralisado da cintura para baixo morrer em um hospital de trouxas, não importando qual venha ser seu sobrenome, não se eu posso impedir," Harry explodiu. Embora ele não quisesse pensar sobre isso, ele sabia o porquê de Hermione parecer tão descrente.

"Até mesmo _ele_, Harry?" Ela cuspiu a palavra.

"Até mesmo ele." Harry respondeu com uma firmeza que a fez encará-lo. "Por favor?"

Ela refletiu sobre isso durante poucos segundos, emoções transpareciam em sua face. Harry descobriu que não era mais capaz de lê-la como na escola; ele não fazia idéia do que ela estava pensando. Finalmente, algo que parecia quase um sorriso agraciou seus lábios e ela acenou em concordância.

"Eu só preciso pegar algumas coisas."

Alguns segundos depois, ela estava de volta, vestida com roupas trouxas, e disse a ele que estava pronta para irem.

Hermione tinha um carro.

Claro, sabendo que seus pais eram trouxas, não era difícil de entender. Ela contou a ele que, além de trabalhar no hospital, também freqüentava a universidade para aprender a ciência trouxa. O pouco conhecimento da ciência trouxa que ela já possuía, a tinha ajudado, segundo ela, diversas vezes em seus anos trabalhando como Healer.

"Há muitas coisas que eu me lembro dos meus anos em escolas não-mágicas, antes de Hogwarts, que me auxiliaram no St. Mungo." Disse a Harry orgulhosa.

Harry quase não ouvia. Ele observava Hermione enquanto ela dirigia o veículo no trânsito noturno de Londres com facilidade. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher nos últimos quatro anos e meio. Na última vez que Harry havia a visto, ela ainda era uma adolescente - uma adolescente muito inteligente e madura, mais ainda adolescente. Agora ela tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer até a cintura, mantendo-os preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Seu rosto também parecia mais maduro, seus olhos brilhava com um conhecimento que só podia ser adquirido de experiências. Harry descobriu-se pensando em Dumbledore, enquanto olhava para sua antiga melhor amiga.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, mas Harry nem havia notado. Ela o olhou por um segundo e disse,

"Então, você vai me dizer o que realmente aconteceu com Malfoy?"

Harry balançou sua cabeça para limpar sua mente quando percebeu que Hermione lhe havia feito uma pergunta. "Um", ele disse e amaldiçoou sua falta de eloqüência. "Eu não sei o que há de errado com ele".

"Você disse que ele tem uma febre que não diminui e que não está reagindo à medicina trouxa. Para começar, por que ele está em um hospital trouxa, Harry?"

"Ele sofreu um acidente, ok?" Harry explodiu, repentinamente aborrecido. "Um acidente de moto. Bateu em um carro. Bang." Ele bateu uma mão na outra para ilustrar, fazendo com que Hermione pulasse. "Ambulância, hospital, um monte de médicos. Ele quebrou a coluna espinhal. Ele está paralisado. Eu já lhe contei isso. Quebrou a perna e o braço e algumas costelas também, mas essas fraturas já foram resolvidas. Agora o problema é apenas a sua coluna. E ele ficou doente."

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Harry olhava para fora de sua janela, ignorando a expressão de preocupação de Hermione. Ele não havia pedido para voltar ao mundo mágico! Ele não queria estar lá. Ele queria estar no seu apartamento, fazendo seus trabalhos de suas aulas na universidade, escrevendo seu novo livro e apenas ignorando seu passado, como ele havia feito nos últimos quatro anos. Mas _não_, o destino _tinha_ que estragar tudo de novo. Ele _tinha_ que trazer Draco Malfoy de volta a sua vida e fazer Harry _importar_ por alguma estúpida razão. Ele não queria se importar, ele não havia pedido por isso.

Harry pensou o resto do caminho - o que não foi mais de cinco minutos - e quando Hermione estacionou o carro em frente ao hospital, ele saiu do carro sem dizer nada.

Hermione o seguiu até o terceiro andar sem dizer uma palavra. Ninguém prestou atenção neles apesar de já ter passado do horário de visitas, até que eles chegaram à recepção do terceiro andar. Lá a mesma enfermeira da manhã os parou.

"O horário de visitas acabou, Sr. Evans." Ela disse a ele. "E, além disso, o Sr. Malfoy está inconsciente, não tendo razão para ter visitas."

"Esta é Hermione Granger." Harry disse como se a enfermeira não houvesse dito nada. "Ela é especialista e médica particular do Sr. Malfoy. Ela está aqui para examiná-lo." A mentira veio fácil e embora a enfermeira parecesse em dúvida, ela finalmente suspirou e disse, "Eu preciso ver seus documentos."

Felizmente, Hermione entendeu o que Harry estava fazendo. Ela puxou documentos com o selo do St. Mungo neles, e enquanto a enfermeira lia os papéis, Hermione pegou sua varinha e murmurou um rápido feitiço. De repente a expressão duvidosa da enfermeira se transformou em um sorriso.

"Bem, parece tudo em ordem, Doutora Granger." Ela disse. "Venham comigo. Eu os levarei ao quarto do Sr. Malfoy".

O quarto de Malfoy estava escuro, apenas iluminado pelas luzes da rua que passavam pela persiana. Malfoy estava deitado na cama, uma camada de suor fazia sua pele brilhar assustadoramente e seu cabelo loiro mais parecia um halo. De longe, ele parecia sobrenatural, mas quando o trio se aproximou até mesmo Harry, que não possuía nenhum conhecimento médico, podia ver que o loiro estava doente, muito doente.

"Ele tem uma febre extremamente alta - 42.3," disse a enfermeira. "E ele não está respondendo a nenhuma medicação que damos a ele. Eu temo que mais um dia assim, ele talvez nunca mais acorde."

Hermione andou até ficar do lado direito da cama de Malfoy e disse a enfermeira, "Poderia nos dar licença por alguns minutos? Eu quero testar algumas coisas."

"Claro." ela disse. Harry imaginava se o repentino consentimento teria algo a ver com o feitiço que a bruxa murmurou anteriormente. De qualquer forma, ela deixou o quarto. Harry e Hermione ficaram do lado de Malfoy.

Hermione murmurou dois rápidos feitiços e de repente, o gesso em volta da perna e do braço de Malfoy desapareceram. Ambos agora estavam curados e bem.

"Pegue a mão dele." Hermione o instruiu. "Tenha cuidado - eu vou cuidar da coluna dele daqui a pouco, mas agora, eu vou baixar a febre dele".

Harry fez sim com a cabeça e cuidadosamente levantou a mão de Malfoy, entrelaçando os dedos do loiro com os seus. Hermione fez o mesmo do outro lado, enquanto com sua outra mão segurava sua varinha. "_Decreacio._"

_Harry sentiu a energia crescendo da mão Malfoy para a sua, subindo pelo seu braço até seu coração. A energia era quente, uma sensação de formigamento em seu peito._

"Não largue." Hermione disse gravemente.

O formigamento quente aumentou até queimar. De repente Harry percebeu porque Hermione havia dito para não soltar - se ela não tivesse, ele teria soltado. A queimação se tornou dolorosa e ele podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido a cada segundo. Sentia-se zonzo e agarrou-se na cama para não desmaiar.

Então, repentinamente parou.

"Você pode soltar a mão dele agora," Hermione disse, desentrelaçando sua mão da de Malfoy, seu comportamento frio.

Harry não soltou; ao invés disso, ele perguntou a Hermione. "O que você fez?"

"Eu transferi a doença dele para você." Hermione disse. "A maior parte, pelo menos."

Harry a encarou com a boca escancarada. "Você fez o que?"

Hermione sorriu um pouco. "Não é tão ruim como parece." Ela explicou. "O problema que Malfoy tinha era uma simples enfermidade. Mas Malfoy tinha dois problemas - a) ele está paralisado, então seu corpo não estava reagindo corretamente ao vírus e b) as enfermeiras estavam, medicando-o com drogas trouxas."

"Os remédios trouxas não são bons?" Harry perguntou.

"Harry, você se lembra de como era Lucius Malfoy?" Ela perguntou e Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Hermione continuou. "Ele e Draco, os dois são loiros, com feições aristocráticas e bem bonitos, não são?"

"Err, claro." Harry disse incerto, recusando a dizer aquela palavra para alguém como Malfoy. Embora se encaixasse perfeitamente.

"Ok, Harry, Eu tornarei as coisas fáceis para você. A mãe de Lucius Malfoy era uma Veela. Isso faz de Lucius meio Veela e Draco um quarto Veela."

"Mas eles sempre discursaram como eles são puro sangue!" Harry exclamou.

"Sim, bem, ser um descendente de Veela não é tão ruim assim." Hermione disse. "As pessoas as acham lindas e elas têm certas qualidades mágicas... Além disso, as pessoas tendem a se tornarem cegas para qualquer coisa a ver com os Malfoys. Ou pelo menos era assim antes. De qualquer forma, Veelas não suportam remédios trouxas, assim seus corpos não agüentam certas porções. E seus descendentes herdam esse traço genético.

Logo após, Malfoy fez um pequeno movimento. Harry rapidamente soltou a mão de Malfoy assim que seus olhos cinzentos se abriram. Malfoy piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos se acostumando a enxergar de novo.

"Potter?" ele perguntou, sua voz tão rouca como quando eles falaram horas mais cedo. Olhos escaneando ao redor, tentando focalizar Hermione, sem mostrar sinal algum de reconhecimento.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Hermione disse a ele sem se apresentar.

"Pessimamente," Malfoy disse. "Quem..."

"Oh, você me conhecia como 'Granger'." Hermione disse, sua voz fria. "Ou talvez _´Sangue-Ruim_´".

Malfoy não teceu comentário sobre isso, nem deixou seu rosto exigir qualquer sinal de reconhecimento ou choque. Ao invés, ele perguntou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Salvando você de uma morte certa." Hermione respondeu. "Agora, deixe-me ver o que podemos fazer sobre sua coluna".

Acenando sua varinha sobre Malfoy e murmurando complexos feitiços, vários números e letras apareceram sobre ele. Harry não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que as letras significavam embora ele achasse que eram relacionadas com o que Hermione havia aprendido em Aritimância na escola.

Hermione acenou sua varinha mais uma vez e todos os números e letras desapareceram.

"Eu não posso fazer nada sobre sua paralisia." Ela disse finalmente. "Se tivesse ido direto ao St. Mungo depois do acidente, nós teríamos sido capazes de curar razoavelmente bem, mas como está agora, não. Mas eu irei por um feitiço estabilizador nas suas costas para podermos tirá-lo desta coisa-" ela disse indicando a estrutura em volta de Malfoy, "deste modo você pode ir para casa. Você ainda precisará de uma cadeira e não será capaz de se mover muito, mas em casa será melhor para você já que não há nada que os médicos e enfermeiras poderão fazer por você. Na verdade, eles só irão piorar medicando-o com remédios".

Malfoy fechou seus olhos e disse algo baixinho.

"O que?" Harry disse, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez desde que Malfoy acordou.

"Eu não tenho casa." Malfoy repetiu, apenas um pouco mais alto.

Harry franziu a testa, mas Hermione não pareceu surpresa nem pareceu se importar. "Você tem algum lugar para onde possa ir?" Ela o perguntou, mantendo a mesma calma e distante voz desde que chegou ao hospital.

"Eu encontrarei algo." Malfoy disse, sua voz se tornando fria. "Faça logo o maldito feitiço. Eu sairei de suas vidas e vocês não precisaram mais preocupar suas cabecinhas comigo."

O rosto de Hermione se tornou igualmente frio. "Tudo bem então".

Harry se afastou enquanto Hermione fazia outro complexo feitiço que ele nunca havia ouvido falar. Um raio azul saiu de sua varinha e envolveu Malfoy. Ele deixou escapar um gemido. Harry imaginou o quanto o feitiço doeria; ele não queria saber o quanto.

O raio azul foi absolvido pelo corpo de Malfoy e por um segundo, sua pele brilhou azul. Então isso desapareceu e o quarto ficou escuro outra vez.

"Pronto. O feitiço manterá sua coluna estabilizada e firme, então pode ser movido para a cadeira de rodas sem problema. Você vai perceber que não conseguirá mover sua cabeça ou levantar muito seus braços, porque, no momento, isso prejudicará ainda mais sua situação." Explicou Hermione. "O feitiço sumirá aos poucos enquanto sua coluna melhora. Em quatro semanas, ele desaparecerá completamente e você será capaz de se mover tanto quanto seu dano permitir."

Malfoy deu um curto aceno o quanto o feitiço permitia, mas não disse nada. Hermione, que não esperava um obrigado considerando com quem estava lidando, acenou sua varinha de novo e a cabeça de Malfoy inclinou-se para trás, um grito escapou. Harry olhava Hermione com os olhos arregalados.

"O que você fez?" Ele perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Malfoy. Malfoy estava tremendo, suor cobria sua testa, sua respiração estava entrecortada.

"Um feitiço de controle intestino/bexiga que nós usamos naqueles que não podem levantar da cama no St. Mungo," Hermione disse. "Permite que ele sinta quando precisa ir ao banheiro, o que ele não sentiria de outro modo. Não é, Malfoy?".

As bochechas de Malfoy ficaram vermelhas e Harry percebeu que limpá-lo' tinha um conceito muito maior do que ele havia pensado quando a enfermeira havia estado lá mais cedo. Harry sentiu corar.

"Obrigado." Malfoy murmurou.

Hermione apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, depois se virou para Harry.

"Eu tenho que voltar para St. Mungo. Meu turno não acaba até as doze e prometi que voltaria assim que pudesse. A única coisa que precisa fazer por ele", ela indicou Malfoy com a cabeça, "é tirá-lo desta estrutura e encontrar uma cadeira para ele. Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem depois disso".

Harry não gostou do tom frio de Hermione, mas não a questionou.

"Oh," ela lembrou algo. Tirou dois frascos de dentro de seu bolso. "Isto," ela deu a Harry o primeiro frasco, "é para beber depois de comer; isso impedirá que o vírus de Malfoy o infecte. Eu não creio que acontecerá, mas é melhor se prevenir. E este," ela continuou se virando para Malfoy e colocou um frasco em seu colo, "é para você ficar melhor. Uma gota, três vezes ao dia; ajudará sua coluna melhorar. Você irá ter um pouco de febre por alguns dias, porque eu não pude retirar todo veneno de uma vez, mas você vai ficar bem.

Um leve tremor de pálpebras e um murmurado, "mhm," foi tudo que mostrou a Harry e Hermione que Malfoy havia ouvido o que ela havia dito.

"Não esqueça da poção esta noite, Harry." Hermione disse, enviando a ele um olhar maternal.

"Ok." Harry disse confuso como sempre. Ele estava começando a imaginar se ele não deveria sentir-se apenas meio confuso de vez em quando.

Hermione caminhou em direção a porta e estava prestes a sair quando se virou e disse, sua voz muito mais gentil agora. "E Harry? Não espere quatro anos até vir falar comigo de novo, ok?"

Ela sorriu e Harry repentinamente se lembrou que grande amiga ela havia sido por sete anos.

A enfermeira ainda parecia um pouco confusa quando Harry pediu a ela uma cadeira de rodas para Malfoy. Ela não o questionou - parecia que o feitiço que Hermione lançou era dos mais fortes. Ela arranjou a documentação para a alta de Malfoy, os quais ele assinou e lhes acenou estupidamente quando eles se dirigiram para tomar o elevador.

Agora eles estavam parados do lado de fora do hospital, em completo silêncio.

Finalmente, depois de quase quinze minutos de silêncio, Harry não agüentou mais. "Para onde você vai?"

"Não é da sua conta, Potter," Malfoy respondeu rudemente.

"Ok, ok." Harry levantou suas mãos. Murmurando ele adicionou, "Era só uma pergunta."

"Por que você ainda está aqui?"

Harry se virou e realmente olhou para Malfoy. A situação o fazia sentir-se estúpido - com Malfoy sentado em sua cadeira de rodas e Harry tendo que olhar para baixo para encará-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não se sentiria bem ajoelhando perto de Malfoy. Não importando o quanto agradaria Malfoy ver Harry ajoelhado diante de si, era uma questão de orgulho - e conforto - para Harry. Se agachar também não era uma das posições mais confortáveis.

Harry percebeu que não havia respondido a pergunta de Malfoy. Mas Harry não sabia como responde-la, então ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Potter, não me ignore." Malfoy disse.

"Olha, você quer vir e ficar na minha casa esta noite? Você pode ir embora amanhã de manhã, mas no momento, você não tem como ir para outro lugar. Você pode ter a cadeira de rodas, mas ainda não é capaz de se mover por causa do feitiço, então não poderá ir a nenhum lugar."

Malfoy o olhou raivoso enquanto Harry ouvia sua fraqueza. Harry sentia que Malfoy odiava se sentir fraco tanto quanto na escola.

O silêncio de Malfoy fez que resmungasse desconfortável e ele disse, "Você não tem que fazê-lo, mas é uma oferta e...".

"Bem," Malfoy respondeu. "Eu irei. Mas apenas por esta noite."

"Claro," Harry disse, embora imaginasse para onde ele iria amanhã de manhã. Ele ainda não seria capaz de se mover por quatro semanas.

Harry segurou atrás da cadeira de Malfoy e começou a empurrar sem pedir permissão de Malfoy.

A noite estava fria, mas o céu estava limpo e Harry podia ver estrelas. As ruas por onde eles passaram estavam calmas, apenas um ou outro gato de rua. Harry empurrava sem dizer uma palavra, tentando passar por onde não houvesse buracos. Qualquer desnível fazia o corpo inteiro de Malfoy saltar, por causa do feitiço que não permitia nenhum movimento repentino de uma só parte do corpo.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou, quando apesar dos seus esforços, passaram por uma parte não lisa da rua.

Malfoy não respondeu. Parecia a Harry que o loiro estava estar aborrecido.

Harry suspirou e continuou a empurrar em silêncio.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento em menos de vinte minutos. Lá se de pararam com o primeiro grande problema.

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Malfoy disse ao olhar as escadas. "Você mora no ultimo andar?"

"Na verdade, não," Harry disse, "Eu vivo no terceiro. Mas é tão ruim quanto."

Malfoy deu um suspiro profundo. "E como você sugere que resolvamos isso?"

"Você dormir aqui?" Harry brincou mais para preencher o silêncio enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava para resolver o problema.

"Sabe," Malfoy explodiu, "Eu não quero estar aqui e você não me quer aqui. Por que não me deixa e eu vou embora?"

"Não seja idiota," Harry respondeu quase com a mesma intensidade. "Você não tem pra onde ir e ninguém para tomar conta de você - sim, você precisa de cuidados! Você não consegue comer sem ajuda, ir a lugar algum, ir ao banheiro sem auxilio ou fazer qualquer coisa que é necessário para se viver sozinho. Então cale a boca e pare de resmungar."

Surpreso, Malfoy realmente calou a boca, embora sua expressão permanecesse azeda.

Harry suspirou. "Eu não vejo outro jeito para você subir que não seja eu te carregando e depois voltar para pegar a cadeira de rodas."

"Claro que não," Malfoy disse. "Você não vai me carregar a lugar algum como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo. Pegue sua varinha e faça um feitiço".

"Eu não uso mágica há quatro anos e meio e não vou começar agora." Harry disse.

"Você está usando uma maldita capa bruxa - o quanto pode ser difícil fazer um feitiço?"

"Não. Eu não estou com minha varinha."

"Então vá _buscá-la_! Você _não_ vai me carregar".

"Você _quer dormir aqui fora?_" Harry sibilou.

Draco fez com que parecesse que queria cruzar os braços, mas o feitiço não permitia que levantasse mais de alguns centímetros do seu colo. Sua expressão se tornou muito mais irritada quando percebeu isso.

"Vá se foder, Potter." Ele murmurou.

"Sim, você também." Harry disse e levantou Malfoy de sua cadeira apesar dos uivos de indignação do loiro. "Cala a boca, Malfoy."

Desta vez, Malfoy não se calou; ele continuou a agredir verbalmente Harry todo caminho até o terceiro andar. Ao chegar, Harry estava totalmente sem ar pelo esforço de carregar Malfoy e ficou infinitivamente grato ao entrar em seu apartamento.

"É _aqui _que você mora?" Malfoy desprezou. "Que buraco."

Harry realmente não esperava nada menos que um comentário maldoso, mas considerando que eram onze e meia da noite e tinha acabado de carregar seu ex nemesis da escola andares e seu tinha sido horrível, ele jogou Malfoy de qualquer jeito no sofá, sabendo que o feitiço ainda estava funcionando e que manteria sua coluna intacta. "Você pode dormir aqui." Ele rosnou e foi buscar a cadeira de rodas.

Quando voltou - vinte minutos ou mais depois, quando ele finalmente aprendeu como desarmar a cadeira para que passasse na estreita escada - Malfoy já havia adormecido. Seu corpo rígido estendido no sofá por causa do feitiço de hermione, os músculos parecendo não relaxar, mantendo a coluna reta.

Harry rolou seus olhos e caminhou até o loiro. Ele pegou Malfoy no colo outra vez. Ele quase riu de como isso pareceria para outra pessoa; Harry Potter, carregando Draco Malfoy para seu quarto.

Gentilmente desta vez, Harry colocou Malfoy na cama e o cobriu. Malfoy aparentava ser mais agradável quando estava dormindo, seu rosto não mais distorcido com sua expressão de deboche.

Bonito, Hermione havia dito.

Quando o luar iluminou o rosto e o corpo de Malfoy, Harry admitiu que ela estava certa. Ele sentiu algo dentro dele despertar, mas rapidamente fechou essa corrente de pensamento. Ele certamente não precisava adicionar isso sobre todo resto.

Suspirando, Harry agarrou o travesseiro da cama e mais uma coberta de seu guarda roupa e caminhou até a sala de estar, onde pôs as coisas no sofá. Antes de deitar, ele bebeu a poção que Hermione lhe havia dado. Então ele tentou dormir.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mais um capítulo. Estou tentando atualizar todas as minhas fics, com um frequencia maior.

Meus agradecimentos: **Srta Kinomoto, Arwen Mione, Sarih, Rafael9692, Elektra 666, Alis Clow, mary e Ploc.**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	5. Na Saúde e Na Doença

**Título Original:** The Depths of Winter

**Autor: **Cosmic

**Rating: **PG-13, por palavrões, cenas sangrentas e alguns beijos.

**Avisos: **Slash

**Discraimer:** Está história se baseia nos personagens e situações criados por JK Rowling, e aos Bloomsbury, Scholastic e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro será ganho por essa fic.

**Notas do Autor:** Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram com essa fic. Sarah (minha querida plotbeta), Fionnabair (que me ajudou com as universidades londrinas) e as minhas três betas, anarianprincess.

**Dedicatória: **Essa história é dedicada a Laura, por ser minha amada irmãzinha de todas as formas menos de sangue, e a Jen, por ser a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter e por me manter motivada durantes todos os meses que levar a escrever isso.

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta: Capitulo ainda não betado!**

* * *

**The Depths of Winter **

_Capítulo Cinco_

_Na doença e na saúde_

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com o som da chuva batendo em sua janela. Um pouco confuso sobre o porque de estar dormindo no sofá e não em sua cama, e estar com as roupas que usou no dia anterior. Levou alguns instantes para se lembrar dos eventos da noite passada. Ele gemeu em seu travesseiro ao lembrar que Malfoy - Draco malfoy - estava dormindo em sua cama. Um paralítico Malfoy que seria tudo, menos um bom hospede na casa de Harry.

Harry lembrou-se que ele estava ficando apenas por hoje. Mas queria saber para onde Malfoy iria se ele não ficasse com Harry. Ele mesmo disse que não tem uma casa para onde voltar.

Suspirando, Harry levantou-se e olhou pela janela, apenas para ser saudado por um céu cinza escuro acima e pessoas correndo com guarda-chuvas abaixo. Resumindo, um típico dia em Londres.

Harry caminhou até a cozinha e pôs aguá no bule para fazer chá. Pegou pão, manteiga e queijo e os colocou sobre a mesa, então pensou que Malfoy provavelmente também iria querer café da manhã. Uma vez que Harry fosse para a faculdade, Malfoy não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Harry forçou o pensamento para longe, ele não queria refletir sobre o quão impotente Malfoy estava no momento.

Enquanto a água para o chá esquentava, Harry caminhou até a porta do quarto e bateu. Quando ninguém respondeu, ele abriu a porta um pouco e entrou.

Malfoy ainda estava dormindo, seu corpo reto como quando Harry o havia deixado na noite anterior. O quarto estava escuro, mas quente, o quarto ficava sempre quente de manhã, se a porta ficasse fechada durante a noite. A ventilação não era das melhores e o sol batia nas janelas na maior parte da tarde, isso quando havia sol.

Harry viu que Malfoy estava suando e num primeiro momento pensou que era do calor do quarto, mas depois percebeu que o loiro também estava tremendo. Harry lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione, que a febre Malfoy teria em grande parte desaparecido, mas não completamente. Ele foi rapidamente para o banheiro, onde molhou uma toalha com água fria e apanhou um termômetro. Caminhando de volta para o quarto, abriu as cortinas da janela e, em seguida, acordou Malfoy quando enxugou a fronte pálida, com a toalha.

Malfoy soltou um suspiro doloroso, o que confundiu Harry, já que não havia nada que pudesse machucá-lo.

"Bom dia", disse Harry, decidindo-se pelo menos tentar ser agradável.

Malfoy não respondeu, ele apenas fechou os olhos contra o sol brilhando através da janela. Harry colocou o termômetro em sua boca e quando o termometro apitou, viu que a febre Malfoy definitivamente não havia indo embora. Trinta e nove ponto sete.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Já que você está enxugando a minha testa com um pano molhado e acabou de colocar um termômetro na boca, você deve saber que me sinto um lixo", respondeu Malfoy, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

"Hermione disse que você teria febre por mais alguns dias, já que ela não poderia tirar todos os sintomas", disse Harry suavemente.

"Granger provavelmente não teria me curado, mesmo se ela pudesse", Malfoy murmurou.

"Hey!" Harry disse. "Você está vivo"

"Mal".

"- portanto o que ela fez funcionou muito bem, este é apenas um efeito posterior".  
Malfoy não respondeu.

"Eu estou fazendo café da manhã", disse Harry. "Você precisa comer, então, você quer que eu traga alguma aqui?"

"Eu não posso ir lá buscar em mesmo, posso?" Malfoy disse.

Harry ignorou o comentário. "O que você quer?"

"Nada. Eu não sinto vontade de comer. "Ao olhar de Harry, ele deu um daqueles suspiros longos e disse: "Tudo bem, me traga uma torrada. "

Quando Harry voltou para o quarto com café da manhã, Malfoy tinha adormecido novamente. Harry fechou as cortinas novamente e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Pegou uma camiseta, calça, cueca e um casaco de suas gavetas para usar durante o dia, vestiu-se no banheiro e depois voltou para a cozinha para comer o seu próprio café.

Terminando sua rotina matinal depois de escovar os dentes e tentar escovar seu cabelo, Harry voltou ao quarto novamente. Encheu um copo com água, sabendo que era importante para Malfoy a beber líquidos já que tinha tido febre. Malfoy acordou quando Harry se aproximou.

"Beba", disse Harry simplesmente, e segurou Malfoy levemente inclinado e levou o copo aos lábios de Malfoy..

Malfoy fez como lhe foi mandado sem emitir nenhum som, talvez porque queria chamar menos atenção possível para o fato de que estava sendo alimentado por seu antigo arquiinimigo de escola, ou talvez porque estava muito doente e cansado. Ele comeu a torrada fria o mais quieto possível, os olhos focalizando um ponto atrás do Harry.

Harry se levantou. "Eu preciso ir à universidade", disse, limpando algumas migalhas de pão das calças. "Você vai ficar bem até eu chegar em casa? Devo estar em casa por volta das três e meia. "

Antes que Malfoy tivesse sequer pronunciado uma palavra, um tom de vermelho apareceu em seu rosto pálido. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro", disse ele, baixinho.

. "Oh", Harry não sabia o que dizer; ele não tinha dado a esta parte do problema Malfoy qualquer atenção. "Bem, er, então- eu posso, sabe, levá-lo até o banheiro e ..." Ele parou de falar, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho que Malfoy.

Malfoy deu um aceno curto de aprovação - que não era como ele fosse permitir que Harry fizesse a mesma coisa humilhante que faziam no hospital, onde ele tinha que urinar deitado. Estremeceu ao lembrar-se enquanto Harry o levantava.

"Estou machucando você? "Harry perguntou, preocupação evidente em sua voz e ações.

"Não," disse Malfoy, e Harry continuou a levantá-lo.

Harry carregou-o para o banheiro. Uma vez lá, Harry desabotoou a calça de Malfoy - algo muito estranho; ele nunca havia desabotoado a calça alguém sem ter uma insinuação sexual por trás. Quando acabou de desabotoar, Malfoy murmurou: "Vou fazê-lo sentado."

"Tem certeza que você-"

"Potter, me dê _um pouco_ de privacidade, pelo menos!" Malfoy explodiu.

Harry o sentou na privada e jogou as mãos no ar. "Tudo bem. Apenas... grite quando tiver terminado, ou qualquer coisa parecida. "

Ele saiu, fechando a porta e foi colocar seus sapatos. Já estava atrasado para sua aula, mas não era importante. Não era como se Malfoy fosse ficar em sua casa de qualquer maneira, era só por hoje.

Certo. Somente hoje, sua consciência repetiu. E para onde ele iria depois?

"Potter?" Veio a voz de Malfoy. Ele parecia envergonhado de ter que chamar Harry para vir buscá-lo. Harry entendia, embora não conseguia se imaginar na mesma situação. Ele não queria nem pensar.

"Onde eu- posso te colocar no sofá ao invés da cama?" Harry perguntou, de pé no corredor entre o quarto e a sala, e considerando as possibilidades de entretenimento no seu quarto. Pelo menos a sala tinha uma TV.

"Tanto faz," Malfoy murmurou. Sua testa novamente estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor e estava tremendo. Harry colocou-o no sofá tão cuidadosamente. Ele pegou um copo de água e ajudou Malfoy a beber. Ele colocou o controle remoto da TV com a mão do loiro para que ele pudesse mudar de canal sem ter que se deslocar. Além da TV, as possibilidades de entretenimento não eram muitas. Malfoy não poderia ler uma revista ou um livro, porque não conseguiria segurá-la e mesmo se que conseguisse, não teria como mudar de páginas. Ele também não conseguia escrever ou desenhar, porque também precisaria se movimentar Ele não seria capaz de comer ou beber se tivesse fome, que era pior do que o problema de entretenimento.

"Eu vou tentar voltar para casa durante o almoço", disse Harry, franzindo a testa enquanto pensava em como Malfoy passaria o dia.

"Com medo de que eu destrua o apartamento?" Malfoy perguntou sem humor, a voz cansada.

O franzido de Harry se aprofundou. "Não exatamente ..."

"Eu estava brincando, Potter," Malfoy disse, revirando os olhos. "Caramba, não leve tudo tão a sério. Estou paralisado, e não morrendo. Agora sai da frete para que eu possa ver televisão. "

Não era a perspicácia que Harry estava acostumado da época da escola, mas ao menos o loiro estava agindo como antigamente, o que era um bom sinal.

"Eu vou estar de volta na hora do almoço. Você precisa comer alguma coisa, então- "

"Tchau, Potter," Malfoy disse, assistindo a TV e deixando claro que Harry já deveria ter ido embora..

"Sim, certo. . Tchau", Harry saiu, sentindo o mesmo que ele tinha na noite anterior - confuso.

Myra foi atrás de Harry depois que terminou sua primeira aula, e sorriu ao encontrá-lo. Lá fora ainda estava chovendo, o céu não mostrando um único sinal de que iria parar de chover tão cedo.

"Você certamente parece mais feliz hoje", disse ela. Darius, veio do outro lado de Harry, balançando a cabeça em concordancia, embora Harry não tinha certeza se ele tivesse ouvido o que Myra tinha dito. Darius tendia a simplesmente concordar com Myra em tudo - era mais fácil desse jeito.

"Eu?", disse Harry, surpreso. Ele teria pensado que parecia estar tão distraído como de costume. Era como se sentia, pelo menos.

"Voce nao esta andando com o cenho franzido", Disse Myra. "Diria que foi uma Mudança para melhor".

"Transou com alguem?", Dario disparou rapidamente .

Ele recebeu um olhar penetrante de Myra e um engasgado "Não", de Harry ".

"D, só porque voce tem uma nova namorada a cada semana não quer dizer que Harry faça o mesmo", ela disse e parecia querer dar um tapa na cabeça de Darius, mas Harry estava caminhando entre os dois, então não seria possível fazê-lo sem atingi-lo.

Darius pareceu refletir sobre isso enquanto Myra se virava de novo para Harry. "Então, o que aconteceu ontem? Porque eu concordo com o D, alguma deve ter acontecido".

"Eu - eu encontrei com um velho amigo meu", Harry disse.

"Apenas amigo?", Darius questionou.

"Sim", Harry disse firmemente, "Definitivamente apenas um amigo".

Darius revirou os olhos para Harry ao mesmo tempo em que Myra revirou os olhos para Darius. Harry foi o unico que nao revirou os olhos para ninguem - estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer que nao fosse a verdade, mas que fosse satisfazer seus dois amigos curioso.

"Nós nos encontramos em uma cafeteria", Harry mentiu. "Ele me reconheceu e disse olá, e começamos a conversar. Quando a cafeteria fechou, nós fomos até minha casa e ficamos conversando até tarde, por isso eu me atrasei hoje"

Pronto. Parece bastante plausível, nao? E era quase a verdade. Mais ou menos.

Myra e Darius o olharam, Myra mais minunciosamente que Darius. Darius sempre foi de confiar nos amigos.

"Como ele se chama?", Myra perguntou.

"D - Daniel," Harry disse, decidindo que nao deveria contar toda a verdade. "Daniel Stevens."

Para alguem que nao era bom em mentir, Harry achava que estava se saindo bem. Myra ainda o observava com um pequeno franzido entre suas sobrancelhas, mas ele achava que ela aceitaria o que lhe foi dito como verdade - afinal, por que nao aceitaria? Era mais crivel que a história de verdade.

"Olha, nós temos que ir para aula", Harry disse, apontando para o relógio no corredor. "A aula vai começar em dois minutos".

"Merda", Myra xingou. Ela tratou de arrastar Darius com ela, já que suas aulas ficavam do outro lado do campus. Harry seguiu em direção a sua aula, que ficava a menos de um minuto de onde estava.

Harry tinha quase duas horas de almoço, mas descobriu que isso não era realmente muito tempo quando tinha que se apressar até em casa e voltar à universidade a tempo para próxima aula. Ele se atrapalhou com as chaves enquanto destrancava a porta de seu apartamento, estressado e faminto.

"Malfoy?", Harry chamou ao adentrar no apartamento, tirando seus sapatos e jaqueta molhados.

No sofá da sala estava Malfoy dormindo. A TV estava tocando algum videoclipe musical. Definitivamente não era o tipo de música para dormir, mas parecia que o loiro havia conseguido. Harry se esticou para pegar o controle, mas Malfoy acordou com um sobresalto assim que ele se aproximou.

"Malfoy, sou eu," Harry disse, levemente exasperado com a reação.

"Oh, Potter," Malfoy murmurou, seu olhos confusos e fora de foco ao se abrirem. Ele definitivamente ainda não estava bem.

Harry foi até a cozinha e encheu uma jarra com agua. Ele se sentou no sofá próximo a Malfoy e encheu um copo. Sem dizer um palavra, ajudou Malfoy a se sentar, e o loiro bebeu obedientemente. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que Malfoy ainda estava queimando em febre e parecia piorar do que melhorar. Ele imaginava se deveria falar com Hermione outra vez, mas não queria fazê-lo. Ainda que não tenha tido a enxurrada de memórias que esperava, ainda parecia estranho falar e interagir com ela mais uma vez.

"Devo te levar de volta ao quarto?", Harry falou..

"Sim, não estava realmente assistindo a TV", Malfoy murmurou.

Por causa do feitiço, Harry não tinha que ser tão cuidadoso quanto deveria ser. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo feitiço, Harry não seria capaz de carregar Malfoy - não sem arriscar piorar seus ferimentos. Com o feitiço, Malfoy era 'flexível' até um certo ponto, tornando possível o carregar, assim como permanecer sentado na cadeira de rodas.

Harry não entendia o feitiço que Hermione havia realizado, mas não tinha o que entender. Só tinha que saber que funcionava.

Pousando Malfoy na cama, em seu quarto, Harry puxou as cobertas sobre Malfoy e tentou fazer com que ele ficasse confortavel.

"Voc... se importa," Malfoy sussurrou quase inaudível enquanto Harry arrumava as cobertas, "se eu ficar aqui ´tro dia?"

Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não", ele disse, "Voce deve permanecer aqui até melhorar".

"Mm, é", Malfoy concordou antes de adormecer mais uma vez.

Harry preparou algo rápido para comer antes de correr de volta a universidade.

Os dois dias seguintes foram praticamente iguais ao primeiro. Malfoy dormiu na cama enquanto Harry dormia no sofá. Alimentava Malfoy, o ajudava a ir no banaheiro e a se lavar. Ele o fazia na cama, já que o apartamento de Harry não possuía banheira e Draco não podia ficar em pé no chuveiro. Malfoy não apresentava nenhum tipo de melhora, ao contrário, sua febre estava aumentando e só permanecendo acordado por poucos e curtos períodos.

"Voce quer que eu chame Hermione de novo?", Harry perguntou no terceiro dia ao derramar um pouco de agua na boca de Malfoy.

"Não," Malfoy disse após engolir. "Ela não pode fazer mais nada."

Harry não disse mais nada depois disso, Malfoy decidiria se quisesse tratamento médico ou não, e já que ele disse não, Harry só podia sentar e esperar.

Na manhã do quarto dia, Harry colocou o termômetro na boca de Malfoy esperando sua temperatura estar próxima a 39graus como antes. Quando puxou, entretanto, o termometro mostrava 38.1 - uma grande mudança da noite anterior. Olhando bem para Malfoy, achou que o loiro parecia melhor. As olheiras de seus olhos se mostravam menos pronunciadas que antes e seus olhos estavam menos confusos.  
"Eu sei que sou espetacular, mas voce pode parar de me encarar agora", (**N/T**: O loiro está de volta!) Malfoy disse e Harry concluiu que o loiro estava definitivamente sentindo-se melhor.

Com a febre desaparecendo, ambos começaram a perceber o quanto Malfoy ainda precisava de ajuda para fazer as coisas. A primeira vez que Harry tentou alimentar Malfoy depois de sua melhora foi desastrosa - enquanto doente, Malfoy aceitava que Harry lhe desse comida. Agora, ele era extremamente contra.

"Nem fudendo voce vai me dar comida com um bebezinho", explodiu quando Harry entrou, no quarto dia, no quarto com o jantar do loiro em uma bandeja: purê, almondegas, pedaços de cenoura e chuchu e uma gota da poçao de Hermione para as costas de Malfoy.

"Malfoy, voce nao consegue levantar seus braços mais do que alguns centímetros do seu colo - como, em nome de Merlin, voce irá se alimentar?", Harry deu um longo suspiro. Depois de tres dias com um Malfoy doente e de facil manejo, esta volta para o moleque mimado e presunçoso que Harry conhecia, era muito indesejada.

"Voce não vai me dar comida na boca e está decidido!", Malfoy disse, provando ser o garotinho de três anos no corpo de um adulto que Harry sempre pensara.

Malfoy o fuzilou com o olhar e Harry o encarou de volta. "Tudo bem," Harry finalmente disse e pôs a bandeja próxima a cama, onde Malfoy não teria problemas em alcançar se ele fosse capaz de se mover livremente. "Quando você terminar com a rotina de garoto mimado, você me chama e virei buscar a bandeja."

O olhar raivoso de Malfoy o seguiu enquanto saía do quarto.

Duas horas depois, Harry há muito havia terminado seu jantar, estava assistindo a um documentário na TV enquanto fazia um trabalho para a faculdade ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não havia checado Malfoy desde que deixou o quarto, embora soubesse que o outro nunca o chamaria. Pedir ajuda seria um golpe muito grande para o ego de Malfoy aguentar. Então Harry suspirou e se levantou. O reporter estava falando de um velho palácio em Crete, Knossos, e como as pessoas que viveram lá há quatrocentos mil anos sabiam fazer uma cerâmica fina igual a casca de um ovo. Aparentemente não era possivel de fazê-la atualmente, mas por quatro mil anos, eles foram capazes de fazê-lo.

Malfoy estava encarando a parede, seus olhos cinzentos fuzilavam furiosamente a parede. Do lado da cama a bandeja de comida permanecia intacta.

"Sem fome, Malfoy?", Harry perguntou, incapaz de se segurar.

Malfoy não respondeu. Harry viu uma veia em sua templa se movimentar; um sinal de que Malfoy estava fervendo em ódio. Os olhos de Malfoy também se estreitaram levemente e ele parecia querer cruzar seus braços sobre seu peito. A raiva de Malfoy era compreensível, Harry pensou, mas ele não pôde deixar de pensar que era tudo culpa do próprio sonserino.

Já que Malfoy se recusava a responder, Harry apenas apanhou a bandeja ao lado da cama e saiu. Um minuto e meio depois, ele retornou, a comida quente de novo após ser reaquecida no microondas. Harry colocou a bandeja na mesinha e sentou-se próximo a Malfoy. Sem dizer uma palavra, apanhou o prato com uma mão e com a outra o garfo, e começou a alimentar Malfoy como havia tentado há duas horas atrás. Malfoy não disse uma palavra; ele aceitou a comida sem nem olhar para Harry.

Quando o prato estava vazio, Harry segurou um copo de água contra os lábios de Malfoy para que este pudesse beber, seu olhos ainda fixos na parede a sua frente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Finalmente o jantar terminou e Harry saiu do quarto, ainda sem ter sido trocada uma palavra entre eles.

E assim continuou.

Após o incidente do jantar, Harry e Malfoy não se falaram mais. No início, Harry achou que o silencio de Malfoy fosse de humilhação e raiva. Parecia o mais provavél após ter sido alimentado e além disso, Harry não tinha razão em suspeitar que haveria algo mais. Eles caíram numa rotinma.

Harry acordava Malfoy de manhã depois de tomar seu café da manhã. Alimentava Malfoy e depois o levava para o banheiro, onde escovava os dentes do loiro e Malfoy, sozinho, fazia suas necessidades, depois Harry o ajudava a vestir as calças. Harry não corava mais ao abrir as calças de Malfoy e arria-las, nem mais desviava o olhar ao ajudar Malfoy no chuveiro. Eles haviam colocado uma cadeira no box; Harry carregava Malfoy até lá e o despia. Ele deixava apenas a cueca, porque achava que Malfoy pelo menos devia ter esta parte de sua privacidade preservada, mesmo que Harry o ajudasse a se despir quando o loiro tivesse que ir ao banheiro.

"Okay, me diga se está muito quente ou muito fria," Harry disse, embora soubesse que Malfoy não responderia. Fazia uma semana e meia que Malfoy morava com Harry e ele não havia pronunciado uma unica palavra ou emitido um unico som, desde o quarto dia.

Harry ajustou a agua para o que esperava ser uma boa temperatura e deixou que agua molhasse os cabelos e corpo de Malfoy. O loiro tomava banho desde o quinto dia, depois que Harry percebeu que poderia pôr uma cadeira dentro do chuveiro para que Malfoy não precisasse ficar em pé.

Harry lavou os cabelos de Malfoy com shampo e enxaguou o resto de seu corpo.

Durante todo o banho, Malfoy apenas olhava para a parede a sua frente, olhos desfocados, da mesma forma que Harry havia o encontrado ao retornar ao seu quarto para alimentá-lo uma semana atrás.

Harry começava a imaginar se o silencio não tinha outro motivo. Os olhos de Malfoy não estavam desfocados antes, seu temperamento nunca tão submisso, tão ignorante ao mundo. Harry havia chegado a conclusão que era autodefesa, ou talvez autopreservação, ao inves da raiva e humilhação.

Ao menos era o que esperava que isso fosse. Algo mais simples do que uma doença que deveria ser tratada. harry pensava se deveria levar Malfoy para Hermione, mas ele disse a si mesmo que não havia nada de _errado_ com Malfoy, a não ser pelo fato do loiro estar completamente indiferente ao que acontecia a sua volta. Ele não estava doente. Se desligar complemente do mundo era mais fácil que lidar com a situação e tinha os seus méritos.

Enquanto estivera no hospital, Malfoy apenas tinha que lidar com estranhos; doutores e enfermeiros, rostos sem nome, que o travavam da melhor forma possivel, mas de forma impessoal. Ele tambem havia sido medicado com rémedios trouxas, os quais, Harry sabia terem envenenado Malfoy, razão pela qual ele tinha estado doente por vários dias após Hermione curá-lo. Era como uma pessoa viciada em cigarros - quando para de fumar, ainda há toxinas em seu sistema e leva alguns dias para o corpo de livrar delas.

Durante os primeiros quatro dias na casa de Harry, Malfoy não estava inconsciente. Ele era como um bebe; com necessidade de atenção constante quando sua febre aumentava e precisava de ajuda com tudo, até mesmo com coisas básicas como lavar as mãos e beber um copo de agua.

Quando a acabou a febre, a necessidade de atenção constante desapareceu, mas a necessidade de ajuda não. Enquanto o feitiço estava vagarosamente sendo liberando de seu corpo - Malfoy agora conseguia levantar suas mãos quase 10 centimetros do seu colo e virar a cabeça um pouco - mas ainda precisava de ajuda. E a ajuda não era mais do que ele receberia em um hospital. Então o problema não recaía somente sobre a necessidade de ajuda; recaía também no fato de que era alguém conhecido que tomava conta dele. E esse alguém era Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy nunca foi conhecido por mostrar suas fraquezas, menos ainda ao seus inimigos.

Harry suspirou e enxugou Draco.

Malfoy não parecia mais com o jogador de Quadribol que Harry havia conhecido na escola. Depois de ficar um mês e meio em um cama de hospital, a maior parte dos músculos de Malfoy havia desaparecido, o deixando magro e com a aparência de quebravel. Sua pele estava mais pálida que nunca, exceto, Harry notou, na parte inferior das costas, onde a pele estava avermelhada, quente e ligeiramente inchada.

"Assaduras," Harry murmurou pra si mesmo e tomou nota mental trocar os lençóis e esticá-los o máximo possivel para que a área sensível não ficasse pior. Ele já havia ouvido falar sobre assaduras em pessoas que ficavam paralisadas; sabia que poderia piorar e matar a epiderme totalmente se não fosse não esboçou reação quando Harry passou uma pomada na área inchada. Também não reagiu quando Harry o vestiu com seu próprio pijama, antes de pegá-lo no colo e carregá-lo de volta para o quarto. Após colocá-lo na cama, Harry o cobriu.

"Então Malfoy,por mais quanto tempo voce fai ficar calado?", Harry perguntou. Ele continuou, esperando que Malfoy o respondesse em algum momento, "É muito bom, é claro, que, pela primeira vez, você fique calado, mas, bem... Além disso, achei que você não quisesse ficar aqui. Nós concordamos em apenas uma noite, certo? Já faz quase duas semanas".

Mas Malfoy não respondeu; apenas permaneceu deitado na cama, silenciosamente encarando a parede. harry imaginava se ele estava vendo a parede ou uma coisa diferente. Harry suspirou e esticou a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo úmido do rosto de Malfoy.

Ele observou o loiro por mais alguns segundos, suspirou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto. Já exausto, ele se sentou na sala para tentar fazer seus trabalhos de faculdade.

Estava se tornando incrivelmente difícil para Harry manter Myra e Darius longe do apartamento. Eles costumavam entrar e sair quando quisessem, especialmente Darius, e já que viam Harry bem, apenas aparentando cansaço, eles não entendiam porque não poderiam ir para o apartamento com ele.

"Sabe," Myra disse com um olhar desconfiado, "você nunca se importou tanto com seus estudos antes."

Harry havia dito que tinha muitos trabalhos para entregar e por isso ela não poderia ir.

"Eu sei, mas sabe, o fim do período está chegando e quero estudar desta vez", Harry disse, embora a desculpa parecesse fraca até para os seus próprios ouvidos.

Faltavam, ainda, três meses para o final do período. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou andando pelo corredor.

"O que você está escondendo?", Myra perguntou. "'Porque tem alguma coisa acontecendo."

Darius riu. "Talvez seja o colega da escola."

Harry fechou o punho até o ponto onde os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, mas não mostrou o quão perto a Darius chegou da verdade.

"Oh não seja estúpido", Myra disse. "Se Harry estivesse dividindo o apartamento com alguem, ele teria nos contado. Não é, Harry?"

"Hum, é, Certo", Harry disse evitando os olhos de Myra. Isto, naturalmente, aumentou a sua desconfiança.

"_Certo_, Harry?"

"Sim, já eu disse!" Harry disse, agitação crescendo dentro de si. Seus amigos não eram normalmente tão desconfiados a seu respeito - é claro que Harry geralmente não esconde um ex-inimigo paralítico em seu apartamento. Ainda assim, eles não deveriam agir assim.

Harry ficou feliz por finalmente chegar a sua sala e disse adeus aos seus amigos, esperando que seus dois amigos entendesse o seu humor e parassem de fazer perguntas. Myra trocou um olhar com Darius, que encolheu os ombros, mas não questioná-lo mais. Eles continuaram em direção a sua sala de aula.

Na tarde de quinta-feira, Harry foi novamente em seu café favorito, Espresso House. Sentando-se para beber um café com leite, pegou um livro da faculdade de sua bolsa para ler. Ele não iria ficar por muito tempo. Malfoy estava, naturalmente, em casa, e ambos precisam jantar. Ainda assim, Harry não conseguia ir para casa ainda. Ele tinha que terminar alguns estudos e, ultimamente, não conseguia ser capaz de fazê-lo em casa. Malfoy não fazia um som, mas de algum modo, Harry sentia a sua presença o tempo todo e isso o perturbava. O silêncio era enorme e isso fazia com que ele fosse incapaz de se concentrar. Assim, depois das aulas, decidiu fazer uma parada no café.  
Ele tinha acabado de se sentar quando Mona veio até sua mesa.

"Olá, Sr Evans," ela disse.

"Oi, Mona," Harry respondeu polidamente, desejando que ela fosse embora.  
Ela estava limpando as mesas, pondos os copos e pratos sujos dentro de uma bandeja verde. "Como voce está hoje?"

"Estou bem e você?", educadamente, nada que fizesse uma conversa progredir. Ele queria que ela desaparecesse para que pudesse se concentrar em seu café e em seu livro.

"Eu também estou bem", ela disse. "Apesar de que, quando o tempo está bom, como hoje, há muito mais clientes do que quando chove. Há muito o que fazer em pouco tempo."

"Entendo," Harry disse, não muito certo do que deveria responder. Ele tomou um gole de seu café.

"Mas pelo menos tenho um emprego," Mona continuou, não notando que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em conversar. "E eu preciso do dinheiro. Bons trabalhos que paguem bem são raros hoje em dia. Embora ache que você não saiba nada sobre isso, não é, Sr. evans?"

Ela deu uma risadinha e Harry imaginou se sua bochechas também ficariam coradas. Não coraram, mas ela lhe sorriu de um jeito que esperava ser adorável. Harry viu parte dos dentes dela, amarelados pelo cigarro. O hálito dela fedia a cigarros também; ele havia sentido o cheiro desde quando se conheceram.

"Bem," Harry disse, "Eu sou muito feliz de não ter que trabalhar assim. Eu sou sortudo."

Ela deu outra risadinha, como se ele tivesse contado uma ótima piada. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável, desesperadamente desejando que ela se fosse.

"Sim, você é, mas você merece isso", ela disse, batendo seus cílios para ele. (nota: ok, nao faço a minima ideia de como é isso em portugues, traduzi literal).

_"Você merece, Harry. Eu não sei o que faria sem você."_

Harry engoliu de uma só vez todo o seu café e tossiu ao se engasgar. Ele não pensava em Gina há anos.

"Eu preciso ir andando," ele disse, pondo o livro de volta na bolsa, sem ter lido mais que uma palavra e saiu do café antes que Mona tivesse tempo de reagir. Ele sabia que tinha sido rude, mas quando comparado ao estranho silêncio de Malfoy com a tagarelice de Mona, Harrry preferia de longe o silêncio de Malfoy.

Quando chegou em casa, Malfoy permanecia deitado no sofá. Pondo suas coisas na mesa, Harry se dirigiu a cozinha para fazer um macarrão e frango para a janta.

Iniciando a sua rotina, começou a alimentar Malfoy no sofá, na posição meio-sentado em que estava. Harry já estava com mais prática depois de duas semanas dando comida a Malfoy - não que Malfoy fosse difícil, mas ainda era diferente dar comida a outro adulto.

O telefone tocou quando Harry estava terminando de alimentar Malfoy. Colocando o prato na mesa ao lado, ele se levantou e andou até o telefone que havia deixado na bancada da cozinha.

"Alô?"

"Olá querido, é a Pally."

"Oh, olá," Harry disse, sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de sua agente, Srta. Palesa Devan, ou como ela prefere ser chamada, Pally. Harry a conhecia há quase cinco anos.

"Querido, desculpe-me por ser um pouco rude, mas estou ligando sobre negócios," ela disse.

Harry suspirou. "É, eu sei, o novo livro."  
"Como o livro está progredindo?"

"Não tão bem, devo dizer", Harry admitiu." Eu tenho estado ocupado."

"Você parece cansado. Harry, está tudo bem?", Pally sempre se preocupou com ele, desde o dia em que se conheceram, sentados do lado de fora de uma loja de roupas.

"Um velho amigo meu sofreu uma acidente grave há umas semanas atrás", Harry explicou. "Ele está paralisado da cintura para baixo e, bem, atualmente, está morando comigo."

"Oh, meu Deus", disse Pally. "Ele ficará bem?".

"Eu não sei. Os médicos não conseguem dizer e um dos meus amigos, que estuda medicina, também não sabe. Somente daqui há algum tempo saberemos", Harry sabia que soava desanimado e mais cansado do que realmente estava, mas Harry sabia que Pally sempre queria que ele dissesse a ela se houvesse algo o perturbando. Ele não podia falar com seus amigos; eles poderiam ficar muito envolvidos com isso - eles estavam muito envolvidos com a sua vida. Pally era sua agente e sua grande amiga, mas ela não o via com muita frequência e não tinha contato direto com nada em sua vida. Era difícil explicar, mas falar as coisas para Pally era mais fácil que para seus amigos. Era _seguro_.

"Quando você disse que isso aconteceu?".

"Hm, umas cinco semanas atrás", respondeu.

"Querido, você devia ter me avisado!", Pally exclamou. "A editora espera seu novo livro dentro de três meses - e querem um rascunho em duas semanas."

"Duas semanas?", Harry repetiu baixinho, embora soubesse que era a data determinada há tempos atrás.

Quando Pally continuou demonstrando preocupação. "Harry, o que há de errado? Você nunca teve problemas com a sua escrita. E de repente, você não consegue escrever?"

"Bloqueio de escritor (tem uma expressã para isso, naum?), eu acho," Harry murmurou.

Ela tst-tst para ele. "Não aja assim, Harry, resmungos não irão te levar a lugar nenhum."

"Agora está parecendo você de novo, ao invés de uma psicóloga", Harry a provocou. "Ainda tendo problemas com o Inglês."

"Eu poderia vencê-lo em qualquer competição de idioma que você pode imaginar," ela disse, soando como se ela estivesse olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"É, eu sei", Harry disse, rindo um pouco.

"Agora volte para o livro e escreva outro livro espetacular que deixará eu - e o resto do mundo - implorando por mais depois de lê-lo."

"Sim, senhora," Harry disse, batendo continência, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo.

Ao desligar o telefone, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto de novo. Era estranho, mas era bom sorrir. Sentindo-se mais animado do que nos dias anteriores, retornou a sala onde continuou a alimentar Malfoy, antes de jantar.

* * *

**N/T**: OI, tem alguém aqui ainda? Eu estou bem, já terminei a faculdade e já estou inserida na vida real.

Sempre me incomodou não ter terminado as traduções e jurei que terminaria, então aqui estou!

Só avisando que estarei atualizando as minhas traduções e espero que até o final do ano eu consiga postar pelo menos dois capítulos de cada fic. Infelzimente, duas delas não foram terminadas pelas autoras, mas vou traduzir até o ultimo capitulo postado.

Meus agradecimentos as pessoas que deixaram um recado me incentivando a terminar o que eu comecei. Agradeço à: **Ploc, tsuzuki yami, , Inu, michelle** (jura que foi por minha causa? Olha eu destruindo a juventude brasileira! srsrs), **Dollua, Alis Clow, mellony, Leo Shakti** (eu adoro um bom gluteo! XD),** Fabianadat, Fabi, Nicky Evans, vrriacho, anniejulien, Freya Black, Allie B. Malfoy, Totosay de Cueca.**


End file.
